


From Bully to buddy, from enemies to lovers

by Lovemylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia, Angst, Bully Derek, But doesn't show it, Derek's dads name is mark, F/M, Fake Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Job, I promise, I will try to keep up with the tags, Jealous Derek, Just Dance, Kidnapping but not really, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mention Mpreg, Mention non-con/rape., Naked Cuddling, Panic Attack, Protective Derek, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff name is john, Slow Build, Some OOC, Soulmates, Spooning, There will be a happy ending, a bit of real smut, bullied stikes, but only by derek, dirty talk but not?, hale fire still happened, if I'm not updating tell me, lap dance, panic attack by being very overwhelmed, shouldnt be any triggers, smut not smut, sorry if there are, soul mates, things won't stay like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemylife/pseuds/Lovemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is a big ole bully.. He's also my soulmate.. We've known sense middle school, he hates it, were also mates, in the werewolf sense. Again he hates it, his wolf loves it.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Derek and stiles are mates and soulmates and they have to pretend they're together and in love while Derek's mom hosts a werewolf thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I am so sorry for my spelling and grammar I am going through it today and.... Yeah.... I'm ashamed....

Hi my name is Stiles Stilinski, and let me tell you about my life. Cameras rolling and imaginary slideshow.  
See that picture right there is of me and Derek in third grade.. We were friends, our moms were best friend and if you look in the corner, you can see Scott shoving cake in his face. You see Scott and I have been friends sense diapers. Our mothers used to do the full moon together. In second grade is when Derek came into the picture. All our moms started hanging out.  
Next slide please  
This is fourth grade that guy right next to Derek is Boyd his best friend, other than us. As you can see Scott is next to me. We were inseparable for two years until the day.  
Next slide please  
That's six grade... Apparently because we both had alpha parents we got to find our soulmates early. That's the day we found the mark. We were reading in our group and then both our backs started itching and glowing, and the teacher told us to take off our shirts and they had to look away because it was so bright. There it was a group of roses in a heart with two wolves in the middle with there tails making hearts. Derek flipped and Called me names and walked out. He always thought his soulmate was gonna be a girl. So I was a shock. Thankfully the rest of the class didn't tease me. They just wanted to see it. Derek's mother was overjoyed so was mine. Derek shot down their joy real quick. He shoved me into a vending machine on the way out. Me I was excited to find my soulmate and to have someone to love! And love me back! I was also happy it was one of my best friends. My mom said "when a boy is mean it means he likes you," as she wiped my tears "no!" I said "it means he's a big ole bully!" So yes I sounded very little. Don't blame me, my best friend just pushed me into a vending machine. Scott and Boyd came out. They helped me up, I told Boyd he should prolly go to Derek right now and made him promise that we will still be friends.  
Next slide please  
That's 7th grade our class picture. See me and Scott in the front, and Derek and boyd in the back. Boyd kept his promise, we were still friends, he didn't bully me unlike Derek.  
8th grade, the year one of hell. Jackson moved to town and thought I was trying to steal his crush, uh no, I was trying to help him. I got Lydia Martin and Jackson together, he bullied me until he heard that, he just told me to stay out of his way as a thank you. Derek on the other hand after Jackson stopped bullying he started bullying me with a passion. he also presented as an Alpha making him one of the most wanted guys, Scott also presented as an Alpha.  
Next slide please  
Year of hell part 2. 9th grade the year I presented as an omega.. The only omega in the school and one of 10 male omegas in the world, so I'm special. Suddenly I was more wanted then anybody. Still Derek bullied me. It was less severe but more often. He was mad that I was more wanted and that people were calling us the Power Couple behind our backs. Scott stuck with me through it all. People were whispering behind our backs that Scott and I were together, that only made Derek jealous and he told me I'm not aloud to date. I spit in his eye and said "you can't tell me what to do. And I'm done taking your shit," and I walked away.  
Next slide please  
Oh that was the end well now we're in 10th and Scotts dating a girl named Allison. Derek still bullies me, yesterday mom and dad got invited to the Hale Mansion (as I like to call it) and we're heading over after school.. Wish me luck!

 

like 4:00pm

We arrive at the house and Talia opens the door "Stiles" she says while hugging me, "come on in! John, Claudia, good to see you, let's go sit at the table so we can discuss some things,"

"Stiles your sitting by me," Derek's younger sister says we sit down at a rectangle table with Derek's parents at one end, mine at the other I'm inbetween The uncle Peter and Cora and Derek is across from me sitting by Laura his older sister.

"So as you know I'm hosting a pack meet and great Fair, PMGF. Well a lot of werewolves will be there and they'll be trying to wene there way into our pack through Derek. We don't want to it to be like last time,"

"mom that was one time,"

"we can't be to careful," after I presented Derek got so upset he went out and then he met a women named Kate Argent and long story short she's a hunter, she tried to set the house on fire, we caught her and put it out before any damage could be done and she's now in federal prison, "and sense the boys are soulmates we want them to pretend like they are in love so someone doesn't try to take advantage of Derek..," I turn to Derek "your okay with this?"

"No.. But I don't have a choice," I open my mouth to say something but dad Interups me and says "neither does stiles, we'll help you! How do we explain how they aren't mated yet?" "Well say they are waiting for Stiles heat!" "Perfect," after dinner we left the parents were chatty, Derek and I... Not so much.. I have to be in a fake relationship with the guy who bullies me.. we have to start being cuddly tomarrow to try to act convincing.. This is gonna be hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the website is not showing i updated so I keep having to change the date of when it says I published so sorry for the inconvenience


	2. Chapter 2

Beeeeeeep

Beeeeeee

Uggghnnnnnngggg I don't wanna get up

"Stiles wake up!"  
"Nooooooo"  
"You gotta get ready your boyfriend is having breakfast with us,"  
"Noooooo!!!!!"  
"Yes come on,"  
*ding dong  
"That's him,"  
"Yes hello Derek no I can't seem to get him up, yes your welcome to try,"  
"Wake up stiles," Derek says  
"No!"  
"Yes it's six in the morning were leaving at 7:40"  
"No!"  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way,"  
"No!"  
"Your dad says I can't throw water on you so it's hard way option two,"  
"No!" I feel the bed dip and hand going to my sides  
"Alright! Alright I'm up jeesh!"  
"Breakfast will be ready in five!!" Dad says  
"Thank you! I'll be downstairs"  
Stupid Derek, stupid tickles, stupid dad.. I get dressed and go downstairs ... I'm not sure I'm okay with this... Derek and my dad and laughing and talking... "Morning," I say with a yawn,  
"Morning," they say in usion  
"Well I hope eggs and bacon are okay with you boys?"  
"Yep they're good,"

"they're fine"  
"So you boys need to act like a couple.. You have to fool everyone at school, they know not to say anything but you still need the practice, they come in two days time and the fair starts the day after that and lasts a week. Stiles your heat is squedualed the week after they leave, do you guys think you can manage acting sweet and lovey dovey? Also you guys to be tactile and kiss... A lot... I never thought I'd be telling my teenage son to kiss and touch... Anyways do you guys think you can do it?"  
"Yeah we can I don't wanna mess up again and this is important," Derek says  
"Stiles?" Dad says in a warning tone  
"Yeah I don't like it but I can do it."  
"Okay you guys know what this means?"  
"Yep I say kissing and touching and being nice to each other," I say proudly  
"Yes and no, yes that but you also have to hold hands, eat lunch together, Derek you need to help Stiles with his things,"  
"Okay" I say  
"Yeah we can do that," Derek says "come on babe lets go," I stand there shocked dad just says "good job more of that!!" I walk to the door and kiss him on the cheek and say"awe thanks honey for holding the door!" This is gonna be fun.. I think we've started a game of who can freak who out the most.

He opens the car door for me I coo and say,"mmhm I could get used to this," he looks at me and starts the car. I see Scott walking  
"pull over," I say  
"Why?"  
"Because Scott" I say and point.  
"We're picking up Boyd,"  
"There are three seats in the back there's room, pull over," he does and I'm grinning like a manic. Scott looks alarmed, I roll down the window and say "Scotty get in," he does he looks back and forth and opens and shuts his mouth.  
"Ima wait until Boyd gets here before I explain," I turn to Derek and say

" I totally won that round!" He takes his right hand off the steering wheel and grabs mine and says" I wasn't aware there was a round to be won?" I froze when he grabbed my hand then I forced myself calm  
"Well duh" I say "we're trying to see who can be the best and pretending and freaking the other one out," We're all silent in the car until we get to Boyd's house Derek honks the horn. He gets in looks at our hands and says "duuude I thought you were joking when you called me last night.."  
"Nope" Derek says  
"Yeah I can see that,"  
"Wait wait, you told Boyd?!"  
"Yeah"  
"What the hell is going on here?" Scott asks  
"Well" Boyd says "Derek's moms pack thing is later this week and these two have to act like a committed couple so someone doesn't try to take advantage of the pack. Also they have to get comfortable with it so that's why they are practicing now." Scott's Quiet for a while then he says"so I'm assuming we're eating with them?"  
"Yep not by choice.." He's quiet again then says"okay I'll tell Allison, and hey this is just like elementary, the four of us together, you know minus... Derek... And stiles.... And.... You know..... Holding hands.." Derek looks pissed and not the kind of pissed that it's okay but like the real big kinda pissed... It's a unstated agreement that we don't awknoledge our old friendship.. I try to let go of his hand but he just holds on tighter and says through clenched teeth "it's okay we're going to have to be talking about the past a lot... Might as well get used to it,"  
"then" I say "do you mind not crushing all the bones in my hand..." He loosins up "oh shit... Scotty.." He follows my voice  
"fuck" he says  
"let go!" I yell Derek finally lets go and I sink down in the seat... I whimper.... "Shit... Scott.. What am I gonna do..."  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???" Derek askes  
"Nothing... Just ... A ...person..."I reply  
"What. person." Derek says  
"Nobody" I say as the same time Scott says "Jackson," I turn around and glare at him  
"I thought he wasn't bulling you anymore?" Derek asks "no that's just you, he's not but he's been glaring at me an Scott more and more. He told us to stay out of his way and he won't hurt us.. Well were gonna be in his way if we're around you,"

"then I'll take care of him" Derek says "hey guys?" Boyd asks what are you gonna do when someone asks about Derek bullying you?"  
"We're just gonna say he was uncomfortable with the fact of being soulmates with a guy but when he realized that it was meant to be it was just his way of flirting," Derek looks at me and says"you've sure put a lot of thought into this,"  
"No our parents came up with that.. Oh look were here.. So honey are you ready to be super nice to me?" I give him the sweetest bs smile I can do. He says "totally babe, hang on I'll get the door," he gets out of his car opens my door takes both our backpacks and swings his arm around me. Scott follows on my side and Boyd on Derek's.

"Where are the girls?"

"They all took a shopping day," Boyd says..

"So" Derek says completely ignoring the looks we're getting," mine and Boyd's locket then yours and Scotts?"  
"So you have 1st hour bio, second hour English, then break, then 3rd hour Chem.. 4th hour math, lunch, fifth hour history, and sixth hour choir, right?"  
"Yes how did you know?"  
"Well we have English , math, and history together. I can walk you to the other classes,"  
"Okay thanks!" I say  
"Well Scott and I have first together so well leave you be.. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
We start to walk down the halls when we hear

"I thought they hated each other,"

"why is he carding HIS books.."

"Derek's too hot for him,"

"well yeah but stiles is to nice for Derek." "Guys shut up they're soulmates, alpha and omega, the power couple," I can tell Derek's getting mad so I Lean into him and say "alone at last,"

"yep.. So this is you?"  
"This is me.. I can take my books now" we drop hands I take the books as he says "oh yeah right, well... I'll be here next hour to walk you our English class.." "Okay bye!" I start to walk away "Wait!" Because life can't let me get away with that.. No that's to easy..

"Yes?" "What about a hug and a kiss?" That jerk. "Sure," I say smiling I give him a side hug and a kiss on the cheek he looks at me and says "you owe me a real one later," I turn around and wink and head into torture.. I mean class as I take I seat I start to think.. How is this so easy for him? He hates me... He bully's me... With that thought the teacher Comes in time for hell


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not sure how my device corrected teacher with dealer..... But that's fixed...

Stiles pov  
About halfway through class some kid that I've never talked to before hands me a note. I look up and they point and point and point until finally at the end of the row there is a kid. Not quite sure who it is. I turn over the note abd it says "so you and Derek." Getting annoyed I write "yep! Pay attention we're gonna get in trouble." And l sent it back. People kept passing me note and I would answer "not saying anything in class." It got so bad that at one point the teacher turned around and saw the pile of notes on my desk that he asked "are you gonna answer those?"  
"Nope!" I said popping my p "I'd rather learn this,"  
"Well, nobody but you is paying attention so you could answer there questions here," I open my mouth to respond and  
*brrriiiiiiiinggggggggg

Saved by the bell I hurry out of class where I run into something hard and muscular.. "Omg I'm so.. Oh hi," it is Derek. "Hello to you too!" He grabs my hand and laces our fingers together "how was class?"  
"Horrible.. People kept passing me notes and then it got so bad the teacher turned around and told me to start talking.. Luckily the bell rang,"  
"You not wanting to talk?? It's a miracle.." I hadn't relized we were walking until we ended up in class. I look at the board and groan.... New seats.... Oh... Look... Me and Derek are sitting next to each other along with Lydia. Erika and Isaac... Great!  
"YES! COME ON BABE WERE OVER HERE!!!!!!!" He puts both our stuff down.. When did he start carrying my stuff? He starts talking to Issac. I look around for James and Jazemine my twin English buddies.. Jazmine is all the way across the room but James! HES RIGHT IN FRONT!!!! Of me to be specific,  
"JAMES" I whisper yell  
"HI, WHY ARE WE WHISPER YELLING,"  
"i don't know," I say I find Derek watching us... He looks upset... gasp... Dare I say jealous?? "Derek Hale," he sticks out his hand "James Ruka, and I know who you are, you bully Stiles."  
"I only bullied him because I was scared to admit my true feelings.." Derek says oh shit... I may have forgotten to mention that James has feelings for me... Where is Scott when you need him.., although that's not better because his sister Jazmine has feelings for Scott. "What true feelings??" He reaches for my hand but I'm too busy texting him "ABORT" "DEREK" "NO" "STOP" 

it didn't work... He put his arm around me and says" we're soulmates and recently I got my head out of my ass and now we're dating!" James looks crushed he turns to me and "says why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't even tell Scott... It happened so  
Fast"  
"I meant about the soulmate stuff,"  
"I thought you knew Jazzy new... We've talked about it I've even shown you my mark.."  
"I thought... I thought that was a tatoo.."  
"No...James I"  
"I have to finish homework." James says  
Of course that's when Derek checks his cell phone.. He texts me "what??????"  
"James likes me! You idiot,"  
"Don't call me an idiot, he's the one that likes you,"  
"Excuse me"  
"That's not what I meant,"  
"It better not be,"  
"I meant he's an idiot because he likes someone way outta his league and that has a soulmate.."  
"Okay... But hey don't go putting my friend down"

"Alright class listen up.." She starts some boring lecture... Derek grabs my hand and starts playing with it. After the lecture she puts in a boring movie.. Derek pulls my chair closer and puts his arm around me. I lean my head on him and start to fall asleep. Of course that's alright when James tries to turn around to tell me something... He looks hurt.. 

After that class we have a break Scott and Boyd come up to us so that we are forming a circle.. It goes clockwise me, Derek, Boyd , Isaac, Scott, Jazzy, and James. Derek asks "what do you wanna do?" "Well James, Scotty and I have a test so we're gonna go study,"  
"Okay" Derek says with a slow smile "how about I give you a little incentive to ace the test"  
"Hmmm" i say "no I don't wanna be distracted how about if I ace it then you can... Distract me."  
"Okay" he says we walk off "wait!" I walk back Derek whispers in my ear while he's practically clawing my back "act like I'm telling you something sweet. we gotta play it up like 4x because we may be convincing people here that were together. But that's cause I used to bully you. We have to convince a bunch of werewolves. Don't worry nobody can hear us.. So step it up."  
I step back from that claw-hug and say "awe baby I love you too!" I go back to Scott and James. James looks upset Scott is laughing his ass off. I get a text from Derek saying"why couldn't I hear your heartbeat skip!!!"  
"Scott and I took a class on how to lie, now bye I gotta study"  
James is very hostile.. Scott is being goofy. We take the test... I finished it early it was so easy thanks to studying. The teacher grades it and I aced!!!!!! Yay!!!! Oou.. Another chance to mess with Derek..

James and I walk to fourth because we have that class together too. I see Derek already there.. I put my stuff down as he turns around.I run towards him jump up wrap my legs around him and kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I said sorry? For my horrible grammar and spelling? If your reading this for the first time well this might be confusing... If your not well this should make sense then.

We stop kissing when someone clears their throat, "well hello to you to!" Derek says "you aced it!"  
"I got an A+!!!"  
"Really???!!!!!!" He swings me in circles.  
"Could you boys take your seats please," our math teacher says. I take my seat by James and he glares.. Uh oh.... As we start our lessons I text James  
"James,"  
"James,"  
"What do you want!"  
"Why did you glare at me??"  
"That show with Derek"  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was just so sudden"  
"It's not that."  
"Then what the hell is it."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Well obviously it does."  
"Are you eating with him?"  
"Well yes.."  
"Great! First Scott and Jazzy. Now you and me."  
"What do you mean Scott and Jazzy?"  
"He lead her on and now he's dating that bitch."  
"First off she's not a bitch, Scott never lead Jazzy on, second ... Third... He never liked her.. What the hell does it have to do with us."  
"What about that night.."  
"That night... We agreed meant nothing... I was morning someone else's name for gods sake we said it was just because we got drunk.."  
"Well I lied... Okay... It meant something to me.... I was 100% sober.. I was drinking root beer."

 

What the fuck. The actually bloody fuck... I screen shot the messages and send them to Derek. The bell rings as soon as I send the text he gets up grabs my hand dips me and kisses me. If he wasn't holding onto me... I'd be weak in the knees... Scratch that I am weak in the knees..  
"Ready for lunch babe?"  
"Mmmhm" I lean against him and he puts one arm around me and says" I didn't make you swoon did I?"  
"Mmh... What no!" James coughs and says "your in the way of my locker."  
"Hey babe I wanna open your locker what's your combo?" Shit I don't tell my combo to anybody... "Here I'll text it to you," was that the right choice I text him my combo and he opens my locker. I go to put stuff away but he wraps his arms around me. Yep he's jealous... "Tilt your head,"  
"Why??" I say as I tilt my head. He starts trailing kisses up my neck. "We're still going to spend your first heat together right?" I act panicked "yeah unless there's a reason you don't want to?"  
"Nope it's fitting your first heat with your soulmate. It's almost to perfect." Oh yeah Derek's ways overplaying this. James huffs away and leaves I say to Derek ,"jealous much,"  
"What of course not, jealous," he leans down and whisperes "of him with you. Fat chance," ... I mean I know it's what we normally do but it still hurts.. "Come on lover boy lets go to lunch." We head to his table where... Oh the girls are back... "Hi guys!" Derek says "this is my soulmate Stiles! Stiles this is Jackson, Lydia, Issac, Allison, and of course Boyd, Erika, and Scott." "Hi" "hello" *grunt.  
The grunt was from Jackson. Lunch goes on they include me in the group Lydia forced us to tell details, "well" Allison says grabbing Scott's arm "I do enjoy having Scott here for lunches."  
"Stiles that guy and girl are staring at you and Scott."  
"Who?" Allison says "the people three tables behind and two tables over." "Yep" Derek says "can I show them the texts," "yeah." I day sighting "wtf" Jackson says "lets go beat them up"  
"No!" Scott and I say, "they are still out friends"  
"Fine" Jackson says "okay" Lydia says "time to give us and them a show. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS." By the last two kiss chants the entire table was watching us. Derek leans over and kisses me I wrap my arms around him and deepen the kiss. By the time we break apart the entire table is cheering.. I turn bright red


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I accidently pressed post so this is chapter 4 part 2

The rest of the day goes by very fast. When we get to the end of school Derek gets a call from his mom. "Hey so that was my mom and apparently your staying with us tonight. She wants us to prepare for the fair,"  
"Okay," I say as I pull him closer "does that mean dot dot dot.."  
"Huh?" He says  
"Honey.... Your ruinin the mood ever seen mamma Mia?"  
"No?"  
"Sex."  
"Oh well I'd be very happy to do that," he pulls me in for a quick kiss. 

 

At least I thought it was gonna be a quick kiss.. He suddenly turns it into one of those make out sessions where my knees go weak. When he lets up I follow his gaze and see James. I hit him in the chest. "Come on" I say. We walk to the car and drive to his house. When we get inside his mom sits us down. "So kids I'm proud of you you've got raving reviews. Teachers said they couldn't tell you were faking. Especially after that little show in math class.." She winks at us I turn like 30 different shades of red. "the only thing missing is the smell. So! Derek I need you to jerk off and make sure the cum gets in a bottle. Then Stiles. Your on birth control right?" "Yes?"  
"So you can't get pregnant,"  
"No?"  
"Perfect then you stiles need to pour the cum in your.. Well your hole.. Then you need to jerk off in a bowl and Derek you need to splatter it on your lower stumach so it's like he came on you. This needs to be precise if we are going to fool all the werewolves.." We both stare at her and are bright red. "Derek go watch porn! Stiles your next!"  
15 minutes later  
"Alright I'm done... Here you go," he hands me the bottle "awe is someone blushing!!"  
"No!"  
"Alright alright I'm going," I head up to his room and lay on the bed and open the bottle.. Okay how do I do this? Umm.. Oh I know I'll lift my hips up and pour it in. Ugh... This isn't gonna work... I head downstairs and Defek says"done already?"  
"Nope can't pour it in,"  
"Okay" Talia says "Derek go upstairs and help him And take off your shirt! NOW!" We head upstairs and I say"turn around" I get naked and say "okay".. He looks me up and down very hungrily... He gets the bottle and puts my legs up on his shoulders... Then he takes his fingers and holds my hole apart and holds the bottle and pours his cum in me.. I moan... My dick stands tall at attention... He takes his shirt off and wraps his hand on my dick and pulls... He starts jerking me off I'm only a little bit ashamed to say how fast I came. He disappears and then whipes us both down spoons up behind me and we fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hot. That is my first thought.. That I'm really hot. I try to feel for the blanket but it's already been kicked off. I come in contact with an arm caressing my stumach. Did you know that caress means pet in French? Anyways who... Right...

"Wake up," and I hit him with a pillow  
"Mmmhm wha?"  
"Derek wake up," he seems to remember where he is because he tenses, and ends up pulling me closer then releases me and gets up and walks out. Wth did I just do. I just cuddled with Derek. Time for school. Shit. School. Everyone is gonna know we had sex. Well we didn't have sex but we kind of did. How am I going to explain this to everyone. Technically I don't need to because they think we're dating. But fuck. James. He's gonna take this hard. Not literally hard but... You get the picture  
"Stiles, breakfast" I get dressed and head downstairs.  
"Morning guys" I say  
"You smell like sex! Yay it worked, Stiles honey, what's wrong?" His mom says  
"My friend, he and I, did stuff not sex but sex. We we're drunk, well I was, wolfbain, and he said he was completely sober. he's not like us but when he finds out he's gonna be mad, because he wanted to and I didn't want him to." I try to explain  
Cora comes downstairs and says" lemme get this straight, this guy who you call your friend got you drunk, took advantage of you, wanted to take your virginity, and will be mad that you lost it?"  
"Yes.. He didn't take advantage of me." I say  
Talia jumps in and says."did you have any feelings so that if your judgement was still intact you'd do it anyways? And what did you do? If you don't mind me asking?"  
"Well no I never have felt like that towards him, and it was..... He tried to give me oral but I pushed him away, then he tried to have me give him oral but I shut my mouth and when He opened it I threw up on him. He laughed it off saying we were both too drunk and then it was hand jobs, but not without him trying."  
By the end of that Derek was growling up a storm. We all look at him quizically, "your not limping," he says "you smell like we had sex, You smell like we had sex but your not wincing and acting sore."  
"I can wince and gingerly sit down." I say  
"Good lets go to school," Derek says  
"Stiles?" Talia says "if he's mad he was never a real friend, your virginity is yours to give as you please, and Derek can you come in here?"  
"Yeah" he heads back in she continues "Derek is going to be very protective of you Stiles. You smell like he and you had sex, that was part of my plan, his wolf is going to be going crazy so please don't get mad at his actions, he can't control himself, hence the growling in the kitchen. But Derek you have to try and Control your instincts, this is not an excuse for you to run wild, you probably won't have a good handle on it, but you need to try. And you both can't fight your instincts , Stiles your going to be very clingy to Derek. You both need to exept that, now go to school. Don't fight your Insticts."  
On that happy note we go into the camero.  
"She's right," Derek says "I'm already feeling more drawn to protect you. It killed me to leave you this morning, which I wasn't happy about. My wolf is drawn to you. She's actually kind of brilliant, my mom, she stimulated us both loosing our virginities to each other."  
"Your a Virgin!" I yell as Scott and Boys get in the car.  
"Yes I am," Scott turns to Boyd and asks "what did we get ourselves into. And why do they smell like they had sex with each other?" Boys shrugs  
"Derek's mom had us stimulate sex between us to fool our wolves and everyone else. So far anyone asks we lost our virginities to each other, and Derek she was also right about me, I'm feeling really idk what's the word? It's like touchy feely."  
"Clingy?" Scott offers  
"Yep that's it clingy, like I want to be near you and cuddled up to you. I hate that feeling so much... Like I just want your arm around me or your hand in mine.. You don't know how frustrating that is. Your wolf just wants to protect me. My wolf just wants to be with you, do what your doing, my wolf pretty much revolves around you.." I say as we pull up up the school. We just sit there for a second. "Well," Derek says "I guess we better give into our wolves," he gets out of the car then goes around and opens my door grand our stuff and pulls me close. Everyone is staring at us. Boyd on his side and Scott on mine. Allison joins Scott and Erika joins Boyd. I feel like I'm about to laugh. This is how it was suppost to be, is suppost to be. Me and Derek with Boyd and Scott and there soulmates. I feel giddy then wince. Derek stops which causes everyone else to stop. Why am I wincing, I didn't actually loose my virginity. Derek's asking if I'm okay. I nod. We walk a little slower this time. Shit. I elbow Scott who looks at me in question. I look over to where James and Jazzy are staring at us. No they are comming over to our lockers. Which we somehow ended up at. "Hey!" Jazzy says "word on the hallway is that you smell like sex." Derek tightens his grip. James catches the movement and glares at Derek. "Yes, it's true, Derek and I... Yeah," I say blushing as he continues to tighten his grip  
"What's your problem?" James says bitterly  
"Werewolves are either extremely protective or clingy after they've had sex." Derek answers. I wince. "Look your hurting him he's wincing. Then how come you weren't either when we had sex?" James asks. Derek bursts out laughing "no he's wincing because last night we both consensually gave our virginitys to each other" I turn around and bury my face in his jacket, "see he's being clingy towards me and what you did to him was like rape, you took advantage of something he never wanted to do and got him drunk. Also I'm his mate, me, it's suppost to be this way, him and me. And what you had was hand jobs and an attempt on your part to force blow jobs. And you wounder why he never acted like that. He's the submissive, I'm the dominate. The submissive acts clingy." "Whose idea was it for sex?" James intrupts  
"Mine" I say and turn back around "and Derek my wolf may be the submissive out of the two of us, but I can still kick your ass if I want to."  
"Anyways" jazzy says "my parents wanted to know why you guys haven't been around and if you and Scott wanted to spend the night?"  
"No." Derek and Allison say at the same time "your lucky the sheriff hasn't found out yet, because If and or when he does you'll be in so much trouble." Derek says "he chose me, not you, our biology is perfect together, im sorry but you never had a chance." He grabs my books and we take off. I look back and I'm suprises at the crowd we had. I stop him wince again. It seems everyone including the teachers that saw what happened are watching us I say "Derek thank you" then I press our mouths together, and it's electrifying. It's a sweet closed mouth kiss. I smile and we head to first hour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the driver part I added in because I don't condone texting and driving and did not realize that was in there.

"If anybody gives you grief. They talk to me. Okay?" Derek asks "okay... Thanks again you didn't..."  
"Shhhh" he puts a finger on my lips. "I know I didn't but i wanted to. You gonna be okay?  
"I'll be fine... Right Scottt?"  
"What?? Umm. Yeah?"  
Derek gives us a look and then leaves. We get to first hour and Scott texts me 

Holy shit... SM

Ikr.... I think he's taking this pretend mates thing too seriously.. SS

Why are you wincing if he didn't actually...  
You whore! Omg you totally did the nasty.... With DEREK. The guy who found out you were his soulmate and started bullying you... The guy who found out you were an omega and flipped.. When were you gonna tell me. SM

Cool your shit. We didn't sleep together we just tricked our bodies that we did and it might be the bottle. Or my body thinks I'm no longer a virgin.. SS

"Okay everyone take your seats." The teacher says "given what happened earlier we are all instructed to give a talk about consent."  
I sink into my chair.

At least they are taking it seriously SM

TO STILES: WTF... Why the hell is everyone glaring at me and saying I raped you.. I didn't... It was perfectly consensual.. And we didn't do penetrative sex-J

 

To Scott, Derek,  
Guys... James just texted me... SS

ILL KILL HIM! DH

Derek violence is not the answer that's why we're doing the whole talking thing. SM

"Boys why are you on your phone. You need to pay attention to this"  
"I'm sorry.. But James just texted Stiles."  
"What did he say... Hang on.... Yes bring the cop up here now... NOW!.. Good... Stiles honey what is he saying?"  
I respond with "he said 'WTF dot dot dot, why the hell is everyone glaring at me and saying I raped you dot dot I didn't dot dot dot it was perfectly consensual dot dot and we didn't do penetrative sex- J' and then the next five texts are saying 'stiles,' 'this is stupid' 'control your mutt' 'wait your one too' 'seriously you'd have sex with him and not me!'" "Well we will deal with it now back to our talk."  
Ring ring ring ring "hello this is... Well I can't... They are in the middle of class.... The sheriff... Yes.... Who all again?... I don't have Derek or Boyd in class but I do have Scott and Stiles... Yes.... Yes Alpha Hale... I'll send them down... Scott, Stiles pack up your things your heading home.." 

Scott and I gather up our things and walk out the door only for me to be squashed in a hug..  
"are you okay??" Derek asks  
"Fine... can't ...breathe" I say he lets go takes my books, grabs my hand and says  
"Come on... Mom is waiting... I texted mom.. We're doing a movie night at my house."  
We head to the office and see Talia Hale  
"come on boys lets go. You guys can go in your car Derek.. Stiles your dad has been Contacted and wants to file a restraining order.. Is that okay?"  
"Yes..... it's ....fine that'll help us out with the fair.. It'll give Derek a reason to be over protective"  
She gives me a look and I go to get in the car but I relize that Derek hasn't released my hand.. I give it a tug. He squeezes it.  
"Uhhh Derek.. I'm going to need my hand back.."  
"No you don't" he says and tosses the keys to Some random person "we're in the back with Boyd, mom hired a driver.. If that's okay with you?"  
"Yeah it's okay, I need cuddles," I give him a look I haven't forgotten about the trying to make him uncomfortable.. He just smiles and gets into the car. I climb in and he buckles me up and puts his arm around me. I lean in and wrap one arm around him and trace shapes on his stumach with the other. I turn back to find Boyd and Scott staring at us. I give them a weird look and they start to drive. Mmmhm I could lay here forever I just wanna stay here, and hold him, and hug him, and kiss him.. Wait what! Where did that come from!!!!  
"Hey baby you okay? Your anxiety just spiked. Well get him. He won't be able to hurt you again. Not while I'm here." At that my anxiety spiked and now they are all looking at me like somethings wrong.  
"What about when your not here?" Shit. I didn't mean to say that Boyd and Scott focus back front and I panick and do the first thing that comes to mind. I kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long I wanted a really long update

Scott and boyd texting 

Duuude... They are so in love with each other SM

Well they always have been. At least Derek was B

I think Stiles was he just didn't want to admit it. When Derek left and pushed him after finding out they were soulmates, it hit Stiles hard SM

Derek wasn't much better, he kept saying "why... Why... Why... Why did I do that to him.. He's my best friend... Omg he's my soulmate" I asked him if he wanted to go and apologize but he said "no... It's best he thinks I hate him." I asked him why but he wouldn't tell me B

WHAT A DOUCHE! Sorry. But seriously, Stiles cried himself to sleep for weeks after. Stiles kept telling me he was sorry all of our friendships were ruined.. In that moment I hated Derek, With a passion... SM

I did to.. But he was so torn up... B

Then why didn't he talk to him? SM

He thought it was better that way.. And his senses were in overload when Stiles presented. So that's why he went up Kate the bitch. B

What even happened with them? SM

It's not my place to say.... B

Okay well we should stop texting they are getting suspicious SM

No there not.. Derek is too busy kicking himself. And Stiles is too busy worrying about his friendship B

I missed this... SM

Me too.. B

 

Meanwhile 

"Stiles are you seriously okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine..."  
"Babe..."  
"DONT CALL ME BABE!"  
"Stiles"  
"Oh no you don't, you don't get to Stiles or Babe me... Where were you all of those years. Huh?? If you hadn't left me none of this would happen. We could have been happy. Nothing had to change... But you had to go and leave me... All alone... With Scott. Your the reason I made friends with James. So I blame you!!!" I look over at Derek and he looks and smells pissed, and sad. Well good. I huph.

I turn back around and look at Scott and Boyd. They look like they are enjoying whoever they are texting...

We get to the house and go inside. Mrs.Hale asks to talk to us.

"So boys. What happened... Stiles and Derek you smell worse then you did at the school.. So we need to talk it out."

"Why?" I say

"Because. It's not healthy.. You also need to present a united front.."

"Fine" I say "Derek doesn't give a shit about me and he could have prevented the whole James and Kate disasters" they all flinch when I mention Kate.

"You know about Kate." Derek says quietly 

"No." I say "but it could have been prevented if you didn't have your head stuck up your ass." I wipe the tears away. I didn't know I was crying "you abandoned me multiple times when I needed you.. I went to you. When I presented. But then I saw you with Her.... So I left... And got shit faced.. That's around when the whole James mess happened."

"Stiles" he says "I never meant for you to feel like that. I thought it was best if i stayed away.. I thought about you almost everyday. Come here" I go over to him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I lean into his touch and cry. He starts whispering in my ear. 

"Shhhhhhh... It's okay.... I've got you... "  
Slowly I calm down. I start to get tired but Talias voice rang out

"Why don't you boys go to sleep? I'll see you in the morning we need to get ready, people will be comming around noon, good night" 

"Night!" We chorus 

"So.." Derek says "what now??"

"Sleep" I whimper... He picks me up and carries me to the bed. I fall asleep in his arms 

 

Beep BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Omg" I yell "shut up" I try to shut the alarm clock off but I only end up hitting Derek in the face.

"Ow" he says "whoops sorry " I say not really sorry. 

"Your not sorry," he rolls us over so I'm under him and says "ill just have to make you sorry, the word to stop in banana" I look at him confused until he starts ticking me

"Hahahaha ... S..... Stt.... Hahahaha ... Sto............. Hahahaha.... P...." I say

"What was that?" he says "was that stop are you sorry now?" I nod my head 

"Good" he says and his eyes... Wow... Are they coming closer? OMG he's going to kiss me.. How do I feel about this? Do I want him to? Do I not want him to? WHAT AM I FEELING!!!!!!!! Omg his lips are like an inch from mine.

"Good morn. Oh.. Oh! Eek my eyes! Moooom tell them not to have sex without locking the door. Ohhhh myy eeeeeeyyyes my poor eyes."

"GET THE CAMERA" someone screamed 

"Shit" Derek curses "mom!" He yells and gets up to go downstairs 

Omg. OMG! Derek Hale best friend turned soulmate turned enemy tried to kiss me. Idk how I feel about this. I... This was suppose to just be fake... Well fuck. And I can't even have my proper freak out time because the people are coming here for the werewolves thing which nobody still has told me what it was. Ugh! Time to go downstairs after that little freak out.

I head down the stairs to find Talia, Laura, Cora, you know what the whole freakin hale family sitting there along with a shit ton of workers.

"Hey.." I say awkwardly Derek gets up and kisses my cheek. I flinch. Literally everyone in the room stops and stares. Oh yeah I forgot... They can hear my heartbeat..

"Stiles honey... I want you to know we're hear by you. To support you, we just... Derek isn't him... He's not gonna hurt you anyway shape or form.. What we wanna know is.. If people ask what's wrong do you want us to tell them? Very vaugley?"

Ahhhh so we're going with that. Wait. They might think it's that. Which means I'm going to have to cling to Derek.

"Babe?" He says 

"Yes, you can somewhat explain what's going on. Oh and what is this exactly?"

"Oh" Talia says "it's a sort of carnival peace meet. It's a get together to discuss peace and the carnival is so the alphas can discuss but the kids or betas or whoever can enjoy themselves. Also to prevent unwanted hearing."

"That makes sense" I say "is there breakfast?"

"I'll get if for you hon" Derek says "mom made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yum" I say "Ikr" Derek says as he brings me the food "this" I say in between bites "is amazing"

All of a sudden a wolf howls in the distance 

"That would be the jaceon pack" Talia says  
"Which one?" Laura asks "the one spelled with a c or an s?" "The c, the s isn't suppose to arrive until tomarrow."

"Are you ready to meet the first pack?" Derek asks me  
"As ready as I'll ever be," he grabs my hand and as a pack we head down to meet them.  
"You only need to remember the Alpha and the alphas mate names." Derek whispers "they all have to remember our names because we're the hosting pack"

 

"Hello Alpha Hale and pack"

"Hello Alpha John allow me to make the introductions, beside me are my daughters Laura, and Cora. Beside Cora is my son Derek and his mate Stiles. Next to Stiles is my brother Peter and his Mate Lynn. The rest of the pack will be here this afternoon"

"Pleasure to meet you, I am John and this is Samantha my mate"

"Pleasure to meet you!" Talia says "why don't you go and enjoy the festivities,"

"Thank you we will" they head inside

That happens with about 25 packs finally after the last one we got to go inside and enjoy the carnival. "So what ride do you want to go on first?" Derek asks 

"Wait. We have rides!!!!" I ask  
"Yes"  
"And food?"  
"Yes"  
"AND CARNIVAL BOOTHS!!!!"  
"Yes"  
"THEN WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE?!!!"  
"Let's go"  
I drag him to a carnival booth  
"Come on sourwolf win me a monkey,"  
"Why a monkey and sourwolf.... Really...." he says  
"Monkeys are cute that's why, and yes sourwolf "  
It's one of those throw the ball knock down the bottles games. Exept it's been modified for werewolves, the bottles are moving around at random places and speeds. 

Derek picks up the first ball and throws about 2 feet over from where the first thing is. It moves and he knocks it down! The games dings three times. One for each pin. We're starting to get a small crowd. He aims again, this time 7 inches above and 4 inches sideways of the second set of bottles. He makes it again!!!!!!! The game dings six times. The crowd gets bigger. He turns towards me and gives me a huge kiss which has everyone cheering. He takes a deep breath and aims like an inch left and throws. And the machine dings 9 times! He won! He hands me a huge stuffed monkey when we hear a slow clap. The crowd parts to see who it is and we see James and Jazmine.  
"Well done Hale.. Well done"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i would like to apologize that this is so short... And that I haven't updated in over a month.. If that happens again just ask me to update... And I really wanted to get this up because of that... I will update again in a couple of days but I wanted to get this out so yeah..

"Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" 

"Derek! Be nice!" Stiles says 

"What are you doing here this is no place for humans."

"Well," Jazzy says "We've been preparing for something like this... We've been stealing different clothing from weres. So how's the soulmate life treating you Stiles? How about you Scott? 

I didn't relize Scott and Boyd were standing beside me along with their respective girlfriends

"Amazing so happy and I know Stiles feels the same way" Scott says

Jazzy turns to Allison and says "He'll screw you over, he'll lead you on and dump you when the newer model comes around"

"Oh he definitely screws me over and over and over, you wouldn't believe the werewolf stamina! But unlike you I have no illusions that a guy who is a friend is leading me on when all he's really doing is being nice. Oh and also unlike you he's MY boyfriend. So a-bye-bye bitch." Allison says 

"Do you hear this people the great and almighty Hales go around with a bitch, who kicks people when they are down and rubs it in their faces," James yells and once again we have a crowd...

Derek starts laughing " Allison is normally very nice, just not when you hurt her loved ones, and at least we aren't pathetic enough to rape our best friend while sober later lying telling them that they were drunk... Yeah so you need to leave .. NOW!" On the now his eyes flashed red.

"Hell no we aren't leaving. Not until we get what we've came for."

"Oh really?" Leader of the jaceon pack with a c whose name I have already forgotten.... Sorry Derek... Says "well I don't know about all these other packs but my pack doesn't tolerate rapists and liars, and you have interrupted our fair which is a no-humans aloud unless by invite. You have not been invited so you leave the easy way or the hard way... Your choice." His eyes flashing 

They leave.. No run would be a better choice of words... 

Oh god

My.... Friends.. They... There... For me... Now gone... Oh.... Breathe.... I hear people in the distant thanking everyone... It all gets quiet and people are telling "STILES"  
that's the last thing I hear before I black out...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if I'm being slow just comment and remind me and I'll update. Like I did now! Thank you to all who comments and leave kudos you make my day!!!

Stiles mind

As I come to all I feel is pain and an ache in my chestal area "hey babe are you okay?" Mmmhmmmm Derek. My best friend turned turned soulmate turned bully turned fake boyfriend. He's sexy very sexy. Ugh would someone please turn off the light in the sky

 

Reality

"Back off everyone give him some space! Hey babe are you okay?

"Mmmhmmmm... Sexy.... Light...."

"Does he have a concussion?" Scott askes

"No," Derek says smiling fondly at Stiles "come on Stiles can you wake up for me?..... Please?"

"Concussion...No... Sexy... Stupid... Fat... Bloody... Light.. British... Sleep.." Stiles murmured

"Okay everyone I'm going to take him to our room and we will join you when he's ... Awake... Is that the right word" Derek says then proceeds to ask Scott

"Not sure probably"  
With that Derek picks Stikes up bridal style and carries him to Derek's room.

 

In Stiles mind (previous lines)

Ugh why won't he let me sleep! What's this about a concussion.. Well I'll give them a concussion if they don't let me sleep!  
"For me"  
No you stupid werewolf. He thinks because a he sexy that he can.. Wait, sexy... Well you'd have to be blind to not realize... Anyways he's stupid just because he adds the for me he thinks I'll do it! Ha! Fat chance buddy! Will someone turn off the bloody light in the sky... Wait sense when am I British? Too much Sherlock for me.. Ughhh why do they keep talking can't they just let me sleep!

Woah what's that.. Oh that's warm.... And cuddly.... And soft... Good night.

 

Later in Derek's room

 

I'm hot... Very hot... What is this like 100 degrees  
I peek one eye to find a book in front of me and a pair of arms wrapped around me..

"Oh good your up," I know that voice anywhere it's Mr. Derek Hale himself  
"Why are we cuddling while you read?" I ask  
"So I can keep an eye on you" he says  
"Oh.... So what happened?"  
"Well after they ran off your dad brought them in, you passed out people crowded and fussed until you started talking then I figured you were okay and brought you here and that was about two hours ago"  
"Wait!" I say "what did I say? And what about the fair and the meetings?"

"Well" he says "the meetings and the fair are still going on I told them I was going to take you to our room, as for what you said I think it went something like, 'oh Derek your so sexy' not word for word" he smirked "That is not what I said you ass" "Fine" he says "not word for word but I think you said 'stupid sexy British light'" I turned red and said "oh yeah... That um makes sense... anyways what are we still doing here lets go to the fair. I wanna ride the Farris wheel!" "It's not a normal Ferris wheel," he says "It's not?" "Nope it's a Ferris wheel that's got cages that spin around and around as it spins at an ultra fast speed, then it'll freeze. In Radom places and it'll go tumbling around and around.. Still want to go?" "Of course babe" I say then walk out. Haha that'll get him.

I turn around and he's not following me... "DEREK!" I call "DEREK? Where are you?" I head back into the room to try to find him. Where the hell is he? I can't see him. Oh wait. I'm a werewolf.. Okay super smell... Where the hell is he? 

"BOO!" He pops out and puts his hands on my shoulders and pins me against a wall.

"OMG! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" I say he just leans closer and closer and closer until his lips are inches away from mine and I close my eyes and prepare to be kissed within an inch of my life! 

And

And

And 

and nothing... I squint one eye at him and find him comming closer.. My heart starts beating faster! Only he by-passes my mouth and goes to my ear instead and says "Payback," and walks off.

What a douchebag... Ugh... That asshat... Seriously... How dare he! I guess we're still playing our little game.. 

Hehe I have a few ideas like

1)spanking

2) "accidently" give him a lap dance 

3) get him in sexual situations in front of his family and neighboring packs 

"you comming honey?" He asks innocently

"no.. Sadly not... But you will be soon"        Okay I swear that wasn't as creepy in my head.

"huh"

"I mean I'll be comming soon."

"wait... What."

"okay I'm ready" I tell him "take me now" I may or may not have offered him my neck at that. I also may or may not have spanked him on the way out the door.

We head out to the fair and wait in line for the Ferris Wheel of Doom!! Dun dun dun... 

"Did you take your medication?" 

"No I did not because it just ruins my stamina." I watch him sit there and realize that my heart wasn't lying and then have him blush like crazy.

"How long have you two been together?" A old looking couple in line with us asks... Yeah not sure how they are going to do with the ride... But hey... Werewolf right?

"Well Derbear and I have been soulmates sense we were little but he was too childish to act on his feelings for me until recently.. Thank god for his mother, he may never have gotten the courage to ask me out.. He's such a momma's boy!"

"That's adorable!!" The women says

"Yes it is a truly great story.. May I ask where your room is?" I look at him he's got that look. He's planning something..

 "We are across the hall from your parents dear.. Why do you ask?" The older lady says 

"Well as you know the rooms are soundproof.." They nod "Well Stiles here is a screamer, he's sometimes louder then then the soundproofing.. I just wanted to warn you guys.. We're adding on a coat of paint to extra soundproof it before Stiles first heat." He puts his arm around me at heat.

"You haven't had your first heat yet, you poor dear.." Thank god for Were-lying classes. I don't think Derek took them. How the hell does he know I'm a screamer.. Wait... Am I a screamer? I know I'm loud but I've never been fucked.. Anyways

"Well, I'm on heat suppressants.. We tried once but.. He just couldn't get it up.. Preformance issues. I mean normally it's like wham bamb let's go again. But I guess he just wasn't ready to be a man yet. You know with hormone and the week filled with hot sexy steamy sex." Halfway through my speech we started getting stared at.. Like a lot... It's working

"That a boy!! Good sex drive keeps you healthy.. How do you think me and the Missus are able to ride a ride like this? I'll give you a hint it ain't cause we're werewolves.. Well that helps.. And that sucks about preformance issues. They have dildos and stuff if he still can't get it up come next heat time? Or it could be because it wasn't a real heat? Who knows, it looks like we're up for the ride!"the old man of the couple says

"I'll help you up babe," he puts his hand on my ass while helping me up,"

"Awe your so sweet, I love my big ole softy! But I don't think your mother would appreciate us having sex on the ride so kindly remove your hand from my ass! Thanks love!" This is awesome he gets in and glares at me I take his hand and kiss his cheek. We get strapped in and it starts going.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

WHAT THE HELL DID I AGREE TO RIDE!!

oh thank the good god above! We stopped wait were upside down! 

"DEREK WE ARE UPSIDE DOWN! Oh my goooddddd!" I scream and moan not from pleasure I might add!

I look across us and see the older couple the man winks at us and says "I see what you mean about him being a screamer! You may want to think about upside down sex if it gets him going this much.."

he laughs . That asshat.

"We may just have to try that" he tries to put his arm around me but I shimmy out of it having dropped his hand.. I say "Your sleeping on the couch."

"no I'm not I'm sleeping in our bed.."

"fine I'm staying at my parents."

"no your not.. Your parents are staying here for the fair and they wouldn't want you home alone."

"fine but your not getting any sex tonight and I will know if you use your right haAAAANNNNNDDD OMFG DEREK HALE WHY DID YOU SUGGEST THIS RIDE!"

"You agreed," the ride finally stops and I am not even a little bit ashamed of how I'm clinging to Derek.. Not at all. Nope. I feel my phone buzz

 

DUDE! Wtf. We can hear you screaming all the way over here.. Your not the only one screaming but damn. SM

OMG YOUR HAVING SEX!! Yeaaaaahhhh Let's talk about sex baby lets talk about you and D. Oh... Never mind your on a ride... Damn it. You killed my dream Batman... CW (catwomen) or ER

Bout time! Oh nvrmnd.. JW

Seriosly.. LM

 

AND That's when the phone goes bye bye 

"I want cotton candy.."

"do you have any money?" Derek asks 

"not with me.." I say looking sad 

"come on I'll buy us some!"

"yeah best soulmate ever!!!"

 

buzzz

When the hell did you take lying classes?DH

I could say the same thing for you? SS

Ive never taken any. DH

Your lying.. SS

Am not DH

Tell me your not lying in person then. SS

"I've never taken lying classes"

"I don't believe you.."

"I will be a pink princess with polka dotted fairy wings for Halloween.."

his heart skipped... Strange... I actually believe him.. Then what about. No! I will not overthink this.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda a filler but I wasn't quite sure how to get what I want up by following the last chapter.. So I put up this one... Always be safe ... USE CONDOMS! It'll make more sense when you read the chapter..

SCOTT! SS

ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN CELLULAR DEVICE!! SS

ITS AN EMEEERRRRRGENNNCCCYYYY SS I WILL BLOW UP YOUR PHONE UNTIL YOU ANSWER! SS

Stiles SM

SCOTTY DONT YOU LOBE ME ANYMORE!! SS

Oh... Sorry I didn't see you respond.. SS First... Lobe you? Second.. the hell is going on? Third... Cellular Device? Get in this decade. SM

That was autocorrect, don't patronize me.. I'm having a crisis!!! Well you see Derek called me a screamer in bed and he wasn't lying... SS

HOLY SHIT! SM

TMI SM

SCOTT SS

CALM DOWN.. SS

I don't know if I'm a screamer... How is he able to say I'm a screamer without lying.. We've never had penetrative sex before... And that one time his mom kinda made us have sex... Well.. I don't think I screamed... At least... Naw... Well... No.. I can't really remember... Even if I was loud I wasn't that loud.. So tell me Scotty. HOW DID HE NOT LIE WITH THAT.. SS

HIS MOM MADE YOU GUYS HAVE SEX!!! Omg.. MY EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEES ITS BURNED INTO MY CRANIUM.. And maybe he took a lying class? We did.. SM

Wow!!! Big word!!!!! Congrats Scott. And he said he didn't then preceded to tell me a lie... His heart skipped... Can you ask Boyd... Please... And yeah we smelled like sex... You remember that right?? I think you need to see a doctor...  After this is over I'm talking to your mom.. SS

Fine... I'll ask Boyd.. And no your not... And yes I still "Lobe" you... Bye SM

Aweee!!! I lobe you too buddy... Bye thanks again SS

"Hey babe? Who are you texting?" Derek asks 

"I'm texting Scotty" I tell him.

"cool what about?" 

"Getting laid... And how he needs to see a doctor." I look at him and he freezes.. And looks at me 

"umm okay does Allison need to see a doctor too?" Huh.. Why would she need to see one.. Weird

"She shouldn't? Unless somehow he tranfered it to her."

Derek trips over his feet

"You okay there big guy?" I ask

"Shouldn't you be asking Scott that?"

"He's okay, the doctors will just help him improve his quality of life.. Let's go get cotton candy!"

 

So Stiles told me Scott has STDs DH

Ohh yeah I heard that.. I hope he's okay B

Him.. What about Allison.. DH

Ohhh yeah. I'll get Erika to comfort her.. Oh btw have you taken any lying classes? B

No? Why? DH

Oh word on the street is that you have... And we promised each other if we did we'd do it together.. B

No I haven't.. Gtg Stiles wants food bye DH

Bye.. B

 

(Before and during previous conversation)

Hey has Derek taken lying lessons? SM

No... I don't think so.. Hang on he just texted me I'll see.. B

okay SM

Hey man... I'm so sorry... I just heard the news... Erika and I will be praying for you and Allison in this tough time.. And no he hasn't... Igtg win my lady a prize.. Goodbye. And we're here if you ever wanna talk.. B

ummm.... Okay? Thank you? Bye? SM

 

(Scott and Stiles)

Why is everyone apologizing to me and telling me they are here for me and Allison? SM

I have no idea... Maybe the found out about your bad memory?SS

Weird... Hang on Allison just texted..SM

Kk SS

She asked me why people kept telling her what they're telling me and that they keep telling her to stay strong.. Apparently they have also been handing her condoms.. Oh yeah.. Speaking of condoms Derek hasn't taken a lying class.. SM

What that's so weird? And how is that realated to condoms? SS

Ikr... And maybe he has been fantasizing about doing you and you being a screamer so much that he believes it true.. I'll ttyl.. I'm heading in for the day... This is too weird.. Bye.. SM

SCOTT!!! Okay bye. SS

 

"Hey Stiles?" Derek asks

"yeah?" He smells nervous

"well.. This might come out weird but you remember when you yelled at James and you screamed 'I called out the wrong  name'" uh oh... I don't like where this is headed...

"Yeah..?"

"Well whose name did you call out.."

"That's none of your business... Let's go talk to your mom.. Come on Mr. Busybody."

holy shit... That was a close one... God forbit he ever finds out whose name I called.. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it makes more sense right? Yeah..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm am very hyper on sugar and that's the best time to write a chapter! So I apologize if this is a bit crazy! Happy fourth!!!

"Ahhhhh boys welcome. So because you both will be taking over the Hale pack I want you to stay in for our meeting." Talia says

"Booooorrrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg" I say

"STILES!" My parents says 

"What I want to play!" I whine and wrap myself around Derek.

"Sorry... We had cotton candy. Stiles why don't we play later and go to the meeting now?" Derek asks

"Fine" I say "but I'm sitting in your lap"

we head into the meeting with a pack I don't remember meeting. There names were Johne and Lucie.

We go into the meeting and really all we have to do is observe sooooo.. Hint Hint wink wink nudge nudge.. I decided to give him a lap dance.

Now I just need to figure out how to give  a lap dance.. I could just start bouncing..

Naw! Way to obvious.. I'll just start squirming. 

And wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle. And freeze. And slide and slide and do the butterfly. And dip and dip and shake that little hip I want you and you to do it with me to yeah! 

By yeah I ended up bouncing on his lap... It's official... I should not be aloud to have any type of sugar. I find them all staring at me..

"Stiles sweety.. Are you okay?" Talia says. "Your kinda bouncing on Derek.."

"Wait... Really? I'm sorry... I have a cheer stuck in my head.."

They give me a look and go back to talking.. 

Wait!!!!!!!! I smell.. Arousal.. From Derek. I sit back and oh good Lordy I feel it too.. Buuuuuttttttt he's not quite there yet. Okay how do I do this. Grinding. I dig deeper and move my hips and feel his more. That is when I stop..

Okay Stiles you can do it.. Think of another song... Or movie.. Hmmm.. I look at the Windows to give me insperation annnddd.. Nothing. Thinking back to the porn I've seen. I Rock my hips. And oh sailor there he is... 

Whos the idiot that gave me sugar. I look back at Derek.. Oh right he is the idiot that fed me sugary substance..

Cowboys!!!! Okay so you know how a cowboy does the loopy things with the rope... Well in the movies.. I think it's called a lasso. Well I lassoed Derek with my hips. And OMG he is gripping my hips.. Well now mines taking an interest..

"Would you too like to get a room?" Lucie asks 

uh oh....

"Uhhh" I say. She winks at me.

"Yes we would if that's okay?" Derek says 

"Thats fine" she says "Johne and I did the same our very first sit in on a meeting.. They are so boring.. Have fun!!!"

we head up to "our" room and Scott texts me.

Dude are you guys having sex.. SM

What no.. I just lassoed him with my hips in front of his family and a visiting pack SS 

YOU WHAT! Stiles my eyes! SM

Its part of my revenge I gave him a lap dance he got turned on so they asked us if we wanted a room and he said yes. SS

Are you going to have sex. SM

What! No? Why would you think that? This is just a pretend thing that were doing to help out our parents.. Well mainly his.. Mine just get special treatment... And after he fair things will go back to normal.. He'll hate my guts and well go back to our group. SS

why did that hurt so much then.

Stiles... What group.. Jazzy and James left and I don't think anyone want to return to that.. And is that really what you think.. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.. SM

Shit... I didn't... Think of that.. Igtg Derek's giving me the eye.. Bye SS

Bye... SM

"What's with the change in moods?" Derek asks me.

"Nothing" I say 

"okay well I guess if you won't talk I'll leave."

"you can't!" I say

"I can't?" He says

"No they think we're having sex.. If you walk out now you'll have a very bad situation.. Also if it gets out that you left while I'm still here.. Then you'll be called a neglectant alpha.. And if you walk out of here still Hard then they'll think your about to cheat on me. Or something equally as bad." He looks at me and takes off his shirt and throws it aside. And says

"well I guess we better give them a show!"

"i... Wha... Hu... Heh...." Does he mean what I think he means..

"Fake sex! After all wasn't that little lap dance a revenge thing? And" his voice gets real husky "I'm never giving you sugar again"

brain.. Not.. Working... Short... Circuit... Gahh... Okay Stiles think and not with the part of you that suddenly became interested..

"Give me all of your clothings"

"Wait what?" He doesn't look sexy anymore just confused..

"So I'll smell like you.. And so I can use something to Jerk off with."

"Uhhh no.." He says he looks indignant 

"I won't come on them just on you" he sighs 

"Fine. But I get to do the same."

"Deal!" I say as he dumps his clothing on me and gets my suitcase and dumps it on him. We end up lying next to each other on the bed in our mountain of clothes. 

"DEREK!!!!!" I moan/scream "Ohhhh yeah! HARDER! HARDER!! HARDER!!!" I start to bounce on the bed. I look at him and he's just watching me.

"come on.. You gotta do it too."

"Stiles.." He moans and I may have dripped lots of pre-come at tgat.

"WOOOOOOO!!! OHHHHHH!! BAAAAAABBBBYYY! RIGHT THERE!!! HHAAAAAAAA YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!!"

I start to jerk off and so does he..

"Stiles.. STILES! STILES!!!!" He starts bouncing until we're both rocking the bed. It's hitting the walls and were both still screaming each other's names like our lives depended on it.

"Close!" He moans 

"DEREK! Me too" we face towards each other and the way he looks when he's comming causes me too loose it.

"STILES!"

"DEREK!!!!!" 

We lay there breathless until he asks"so how much of that was fake and how much real?"

"ending real." Then I curl up to him and we both fall asleep.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Mmmmmmhhhhhmmmm heat.... Is my first thought. My second thought is that I'm being suffocated and spooned. I think about going back to sleep but then the door opens to Laura and Cora covering their eyes..

"Everybody up.. Mom sent us up here and you guys better be decent." Laura says then gags "God. Cora we should have brought nose plugs it smells like sex. Ah Stiles I see your up would you like to get dressed and head downstairs or wait for Derek and do the walk of shame together?"

Uhhh I try to move but Derek's got a death grip on me.

"I would like to get dressed now, but your brothers got a death grip on me." I say 

"oh let me take care of that." Cora says just now have taken her hands off of her eyes. She walks out of the room and comes back with a body pillow and rubs it all along Derek's back he (surprisingly) let me go and went to cuddle the pillow. I got up and found my pants and asked "why do we need to get up?" Laura resounded with "mom wants a huge dinner with everyone."

"oh okay makes sense" I head downstairs to see Allison carrying a bag of condoms and chocolates... I'm not sure I wave to know.. I walk over to Scott and say "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay," he says

"Just okay, well now I'm even more sure you need too see a doctor. Have you told Allison? You need to tell her. This affects her just as much as you if not more. This could be a threat to her emotional wellbeing and possible her physical."

"Yes. I've told her. I honestly don't understand how this is bad?" He looks genuinely confused. I open my mouth to respond but Derek comes downstairs. Sleep riddled and sexy. Apparently I'm not the only one who noticed. I female beta names Charlene from the Jaeson with a s pack. I think she's the alphas daughter. She got here a couple hours ago. She started checking him out and very obviously. If the last time we stimulated sex caused us to be close, then maybe this time will too. I can always blame it on pre-heat. Thank god for lying classes. 

I excuse myself from the conversation with Scotty and when I turn around guess who's talking and flirting with Derek. I walk up and wrap myself around Derek. She looks at me well... Glares at me would be the right word. 

"Hi," I say with sweet bs tone "I'm Stiles I don't think we have been introduced."

"Charlene, and I don't want to be rude, but should you be hanging all over him like that?" She smiles innocently.

What a bitch!

I have 3 options.

1) tell her yes I can cause im his mate.

 A) tell her yes im his mate and pre-heat

 B) Tell her yes I'm his mate,pre-heat, and cause we just had sex.

2) walk away and say nothing

  A) do 2 and Derek gets pissed 

  B) Derek doesn't get pissed

  C) any family intervenes 

  D) wait until dinner to say something and make her feel like an idiot.

3) say oh sorry I got cought up in myself and either leave or stay  

A) embarrass herself when I do 2d at dinner.

4) (I guess there's 4) let him "cheat" therefore embarrassing him and his family

A) wait and do nothing until she feels like a Harlot

B) wait until dinner and do 2d and 3a held she feels like a home wrecker. 

Hmmmm I choose option 4b. I walk away and head to the dining room table and and head over to Talia.

"Oh hey Stiles your by me and your mom  and across from Derek. We decided to place all the teenagers across from each other. And the two moms are sitting across from the two dads."

I go to sit down and check my phone.

To Boyd, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Jackson. Group name Freedom.

WTF! She's totally hitting on him. Why didn't you do anything Stiles! ER

Want me to bitch slap her? LM

Hes flirting back. I'm going to chop off his balls. AA

No. That's too generous I'm going to inject wolfsbain into his balls AA

Guys I appreciate the sentiment but don't tell her I'm Derek's mate I have a plan! SS

Sounds conniving! I want in. JW

Seriously? Now you take interest? SM

Whats the plan? And Boyd why aren't you joining the convo?ER

Im with Derek. B

So my plan is to say nothing until dinner and have them embarrassed and make her and other see her as a homewrecker. After all who wants to break up the Alpha and omega power couple? SS

YESSS!!! I'm rubbing off on you ER

Im proud Stiles. LM

Come on it's time for dinner. SM

 

 We sit down and I put my plan in action. In case your all woundering it's the alphas and there families at one table and the betas that aren't the hosting family are at another table. 

"Alpha Johne, if I may," I start

"Yes you may if you calm me Johne,"

"And me Lucie,"

"okay, well Johne, Lucie I would like to apologize for what happened earlier. Derek and I are spending out first heat together, and that is also when we plan to bond. I guess I'm feeling pre-heat.. But that's no excuse so i apologize."

Johne opened his mouth to respond but Charlene interrupts

"Wait... Mating.. Heat? But Derek's an Alpha."

"Yes and Stiles is an Omega, they are soulmates," Erika says 

"They plan on bonding on Stiles first heat. Isn't that sweet!" Lydia says and looks down at her phone it's a text 

Please don't be too harsh. SS

"but didn't Derek tell you that earlier when you were 'talking'. Is that the right word?"

"no. He didn't." She says through clenched teeth.

"Weird.. Couldn't you smell the sex they so clearly had. And if I recall he walked over and wrapped his arms around Derek. What did he tell you about that?"

"he said it was nothing." 

"Ahhh... Nothing... Well maybe if it's nothing then the girls,Stiles, and I should  have a sleepover and spend the day together. If it's nothing. Because a mate and a soulmate is lucky and your lucky he forgave you, and you lucky he's still agreeing to bond with you after all the shit you pulled! So Mr. Hale when you come around to apologize you better make it good. And you should think of why on earth you deserve an Omega. Because your a shit alpha who can't get his head out of his fucking ass! So sorry Mr. And Mrs. Hale but I think we'll take our exit. Oh and don't any of you boys Stiles not included follow us. And maybe Derek you'll realize what you have. Or maybe had is a better word."

she gets up and Allison follows.. Erika and I exchange a look abd follow her into her and Jackson's shared soundproof room.

"That was going easy," Erika asks dryly 

"Well yes I could have called her a man stealing harlot who could've killed stiles and I could've told Derek he should fuck himself and die. But I didn't."

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" Allison asks

"Yep, and it's dangerous and were going to need to keep this between us. Unfortunately we're also going to have to call Jazmine and James. But we have to do it in a way that makes it look like its there idea.. They won't be ... Aware of the plan.."

"Will we end up in jail.. Because I'm an omega and that will end Badley plus my dads the Sheriff.."

"no... Well... You won't anyways.. If things follow my plan none of us should.. Jazmine and James might though.. Depending on how far they take it.."

"All in agreeance say aye," Allison says

Erika and I look at each other at the same time and then say "aye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliffhanger... Derek may be a bit misunderstood with that current situation.. and that's all I'm saying on that.. And nobody should be going to jail but I can't promise that James won't jazmine might...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. Sorry it's so short.. I was going to do a really long one but then half way into writing this I found out some pretty bad news about my dog... And I lost my mojo.. So i won't be writing until I get that back.. Which hopefully will only be a couple days.. But I said I was going to update and I wanted to keep that.. Sorry..

Scott pov

"What you had..." Holy shit.. Allison followed Lydia and Stiles and Erika followed shortly after.. 

that was going easy? SM

DO YOU WANT YOUR BALLS CHOPPED OFF? LM

Sorry honey she's not in a good mood.. Maybe wait a bit before approaching us? AA

Everyone is silent... I look over at the parents and the moms (stiles and Derek moms) are looking very pissed off. The dad (Stiles and Derek's dads) just look confused.. I look to Charlene and she's pale. I turn to Derek and he... I can't describe it... Almost like regret? Almost like confusion? 

"YOU FUCKING ASS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! WELL YOU AND MISS HOMEWRECKER OVER THERE!" Jackson yells

"HEY! I'm not a home wrecker! I had no idea!" Charlene says 

"FINE! YOU AND THIS FAULTY WEREWOLF!"

"How am I a faulty werewolf? How?! HOW!"

"COULD YOU NOT SMELL THE SEX? OR HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT THEY ARE MATES! OR THAT STILES IS AN OMEGA AND DEREKS AN ALPHA! YOU TOLD ONE OF ELEVEN OMEGAS 'SHOULD YOU BE HANGING ON TO HIM LIKE THAT?' RIGHT BEFORE HIS HEAT!" By the end of that Jackson was practically screaming at her.

"Hey! You have no right to talk to my daughter like that!" Greg (the alpha of Jaeson with s pact) said 

"YOUR DAUGHTER MIGHTVE BROKEN THEM UP. DO YOU DO THIS IN EVERY HOME YOU VISIT? You should've WARNED HER THAT THE ALPHA IS OFF LIMITS! Or you train your FUCKING DAUGHTER BETTER!" He turns to Derek "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAYING ITS 'NOTHING'! DONT ANSWER THAT. BECAUSE OF YOU IM NOT, HELL NONE OF US CAN SLEEP WITH OUR GIRLFRIENDS NOW!"

"It's a misunderstanding.." He says at least he has the decency to look ashamed 

"FUUCK YOU! I don't want to hear it! Come on guys lets go." Jackson says to us 

"Where the fuck is my shotgun!" Stiles dad says

Cora and Laura look at each other and say "We'll help you find it."

Jackson grabs a roll from the Beta table and pelts Derek in the eye. He throws back but hits Cora. She throws mash potatoes but hits Charlene. You get the idea.. Anyways.. It all went to hell.. We chose this time to head to mine and Allisons room..

 

 

meanwhile up in Lydia and Jacksons room Stiles pov

"So what's the plan?" Allison asks 

"The plan is for you to stay here, keep Stiles entertained and if anyone comes knocking tell them I'm re doing my hair and makeup I'll be right back." With that she jumps through the window.

"Stiles.. How are you doing?" Allison asks

"I'm fine.. It was stupid to think that he'd be all mine.. I mean we're fake dating.. And that means fake feelings.. I just didn't think that, that meant he'd be flirting with someone else and calling me nothing.." I say tears welling up..

 "Well.. You know how Issac got back from his trip today?" Erika says 

"Yeah?" I say 

"Before Lydia sets her plan in motion I have a plan of my own." She says and with that she walks out..

Erika pov

I head downstairs and what the hell..

"What the Hell," it's covered in food.. I go into the kitchen and guess what it's also covered in food. And people are having a good fight. I see Issac standing in the corner looking lost. I walk up to him and say"Hey can you come with me? Stiles needs you?" The room freezes. 

Its pretty funny people are mid throw the only thing that's moving is food thrown before hand. Then I'm bombarded with questions 

"is he okay"

"the poor thing?"

"Awwwweee can I do anything,"

"ummmmmm, yeah you guys can let me take Issac upstairs unharmed.. Has he been informed?"

"Yes I have," Issac says with a glare to Derek. We leave the room and about 5 seconds later the food fight starts. We head upstairs and walk in the room.

 

stiles pov

erika brings in Issac.. Why did she... Ohhhhhhh she's planning on making Derek jealous..

"So my plan is" Erika starts 

"Why am I here?" Isaac says "Stiles looks fine?"

"If you would let me talk I'll explain it," Erika says when no one says anything she continues "Thank you. your here to make Derek Jealous."

"So I'm being used," he asked 

"yes." Erika says 

"okay so do I just sit next to Stiles?" He asks 

"yep." She says 

Lydia comes through the window looking wide eyed.

"Uhhh never mind you gotta go bye Issac!" She says as she throws him out.

"So what's the plan?" Allison asks

"the plan changed.. So I went to go spy on James and Jazmine and they were talking about a plan to kidnap Stiles and Scott. They are going to have Jazmine test Stiles saying 'Stiles come quick James is hurt! Please bring Scott! Hurry!' And then they are going to kidnap them."

"uhh so how does that work in our favor?" I say 

"Well.. I know where they plan on taking you and that's basically what I was planning. To let Derek have a major freak out, and,"

ding

to Stiles: STILES! I know you hate us but we need your help! James is hurt and idk what to do. If you ever cared about us please come.. Please bring Scott he'll know what to do! Hurry!- JAZ

"Show time." I say and exit the room. I find Scott with all the other guys yelling at Derek I pull him into a soundproof room and say "Scott.. I need your help.."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back and my dog is okay for now! There may be triggers for some people but I put where it was! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short I wanted to get it up there..

Possible trigger. If so skip down until the three skips where it will say shouldn't be a trigger that will be Derek's pov and there shouldn't be one there. This is just the "plan" playing out. And someone attempting to grab someone's dick but then being kicked away.

 

"Stiles, is this really a good idea? This could be a trap?" Scott says..

"Scott please we have known them a long time and they are hurt we have to go. If you don't want to come, then I guess I'm going without you."

"Stiles... Fine I'll go... But we leave a note saying where we're going and why and telling them to bring humans just in case."

"Fine." I say "Let's go." He writes the letter and we sneak out of the window.. We run until we get the abandoned house, I smell blood. We share a glance and run faster. Jazzy is there covered in blood.. But... That's not right... He's not really hurt... Is he? 

"JAZZY!" Scott says 

"IN THERE!!! HES IN THERE IM TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING TO STOP THE BLEEDING!!!!" Oh shit! We run into the building and see James laying there bleeding out with two stab wounds..

"OMG! James what happened!(To Scott) That's a lot of blood.." I say 

He smiles then grimaces and says "You Came!" 

"of course we would. Now what the hell happened?" I say 

"I did!" Jazzy says "It's a trap! I stabbed him with his permission, then texted you to get you here, then I put wolfsbain around the house! You're trapped!" Then she giggled. I remember to look horrified and remorseful. 

"Sorry Scotty.. I... I thought that he's hurt." 

"Why would you stab him?" Scott asks 

"You never would have come if we didn't. Now Stiles you make sure he doesn't die and Scott GIMME THAT DICK!" She rushes at him he kicks her in the stumach and she goes flying. 

"Werewolf strength, and my girlfriend is a bad ass hunter, so when they come you'll be sorry," Scott says

 

 

 

No trigger Derek's pov 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" the dads yell at me, well my dad yells me Stiles dad glares.

"YOU WERENT THINKING! OBVIOUSLY! WHY DID YOU SAY IT WAS NOTHING! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL HER YOU HAD A MATE!" My mom yells while his mom glares. 

"I DIDNT, I didn't think it was necessary, any body can smell us on each other and when I said it was nothing I meant it was nothing out of the ordinary! SO WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING AT ME!" I say 

We gathered quite a crowd then, I think everyone was at least in hearing distance.

"So this was all just one big misunderstanding?" Stiles mom asks

"Yes." I say 

"Then why were you flirting!" His dad yells "And apparently not everyone can smell you not the DYSFUNCTIONAL WERE  YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH" he yells again I think he's trying to make his point.

"One, that's not my fault, how the hell was I suppose to know she is faulty. Two, I wasn't flirting! I was just talking! I'm not lying listen to my heart! And it's already been proven I haven't taken lying lessons!" I say OMG when are they going to get it!

"He's not lying. Well Derek I owe you an apology and you owe my son one and an explanation. Where are they anyways?"

(Side pov Allison and Lydia no triggers)

"STOP YELLING AT ME"

Allison looks at Lydia and realization beams on both of their faces. Allison clutches the note. 

"Where are they anyways?"

Lydia nods.

Allison screams 

 

Back to derek pov and no triggers

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH"

We all rush upstairs to see Allison clutching a note. 

"They left to go see Jazzy and James Apparently James is hurt. Call 911 and tell them to meet us at this location!" Allison says

no. No. No! Stiles! He... He can't.. 

"Aaaaaaaarrrrroooooooooooowwwwww" I howl. I feel my cheeks wet. It's a trap I can feel it. So close to his heat! Maybe that's why I'm like this.. What if they hurt him we need to leave 

"I agree with Derek and I owe you an apology," Lydia says 

"Later! Let's find Stiles! The note says bring humans, rally up all the humans you can find." I say we jump out the window and follow there scent! 

Me and the entire werewolves that are here are running. And running. Blood! I smell blood. "AAARRRREEOOOOOOOWWWWWW" I howl!

 

Possible triggers, blood, kinda kidnapping, "fighting" well thrown into a wall  (thank god for were strength) will be safe when the spaces and the no trigger again. Stiles pov

"AAARRRREEOOOOOOOWWWWWW" that's Derek!

"What was that!" Jazzy says as she's thrown into a wall

"That would be my bad ass boyfriend and Scotts bad ass girlfriend!"

"WWWWEEEEEOOOOWWWWEEEEEOOO!"

"Ah shit! The coppers are here!"

"That would be my bad ass dad with an an ambulance I guess they got our note Scotty!" 

"Freeze! Everyone put your hands where I can see them!" We put out hands up I'm covered in James blood he's barely alive. The EMTs come in. 

"What the hell happened here?" They ask

"Well me and my friends devised a plan to get there crazy ass's in jail..."

"STILES!" That's Derek Grrrreeeeaaaattt. He wraps his arms around me. Ugh. I'll deal with him later.

"Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted, my friend went to spy on then cause we felt they were planning something. We were right they were planning on kidnapping me and Scott to finally have us belong to them. We left a note and then ran here I smelt blood which was strange because they were only going to say he was stabbed then when we got here she said that she stabbed him with his permission that tried to get Scott her exact word were "gimme that dick!" And he pushed her off I was tending to James making sure he didnt die while Scott kept kicking her off him. Then everyone showed up." I say 

"Well thank you we will be contacting you to get your statement. Wheel them away. "

"YOU WILL BE MIIIINNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!! I  WILL HAVE YOOOOU!" Jazzy screams then gets interrupted by the door being slammed.

 

 

 

 

no trigger same as above taking place right where we left off.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Derek says 

"Fuck off and get off me!" I say he does I go to leave but he grabs my hand.

I turn around and he's on one knee. 

"Stiles Stilinski.." He starts 

"Get up!" I say 

"Not until you hear me out.."

"Fine.." I say 

"Stiles Stilinski, when I said nothing I meant that it was nothing out of the ordinary, when I didn't say we were soulmate I thought she could smell us, I didn't know I was flirting. I'm very sorry for how I've treated you. Stiles Stilinski... Will you marry me?" 

Wtf hell no

"no."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out sad but it won't always be like this shouldn't be any triggers so I'm sorry if their are.

Stiles pov

"No" why on earth would he ask me and why on earth would he think I would say yes? 

"What no? Why?" He asks thankfully there isn't too big a crowd around us people are just passing us by.

"Because when I get married I want it to be for love not for some fake scam our parents came up with!" I whisper yell.

"So you realize I didn't cheat and lead her on right?" Omg!!!

"How the hell is that important right now?!" At this point I'm yelling and people are staring but I don't give a damn. He looks around at the people before responding.

"It's important because I don't want people thinking I cheated and because I want us to be okay, I don't want your heat to be awkward. I want it to be romantic and sweet." 

Shit..

Fuck... My heats I didn't even think of those!

"I... I need some time." I say as I walk off. 

Dog gammit SS

Huh? SM

MY HEATS SCOTT! And god damnit* Ss

Ohhhh yeah I heard.. And why did you say no? It was all a big misunderstanding..? SM

I want to marry for love! Didn't you hear that part? SS

No there was a Big Bang and I must have missed it.. Derek looks heartbroken.. Oh! I overheard the parents.. And we'll, okay so Derek's mom said 'first Kate and now James how many more Psycos are we going to have to deal with before they get bonded and married' Do you know what happened with Kate? And I guess that makes sense.. Plus we're still in high school. SM

No I don't know what happened, that's really weird.. Yeah.. Hang on he just texted. SS

If it's an explanation either text me or send me screenshots. SM

kk SS

 

Hey I'm so sorry for everything and proposing on a whim but I had an idea and we need to be married for it to work. DH

And I'm suppost to forgive you? Like a good little omega would? What's your idea. SS

Just cause I'm asking does not mean I agree! SS

First I don't take you as a good little omega you are an amazing person who can and will kick my ass if I step out of line Alpha or not. And I don't think that that would make you forgive me but saying I'm sorry even though I have nothing in the recent situation to apologize for... Is a good start. Second. Noted. Third, so if we get married then there's almost no way we could get ourselves into another situation like these, because we'll have the scents, the rings, and the tattoos, and I know we haven't talked about heat and bonding but I think that we should do that and that will help too. DH

Nothing to apologize for? Oh really? How about proposing like that? How about the whole misunderstanding? How about Kate? SS

What. Do. You. Mean. Kate. DH

I mean that something happened and you probably cheated on me or something, you know in the soulmate sense. SS

That makes no sense whatsoever DH

She probably gave you an std SS

Oh really? Who says we did anything, who says she didn't take advantage of me? That's like saying that James gave you an Std. DH

YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRING JAMES UP! And it's you.  SS

Like you didn't have a right to bring Kate up? And it's me its me what does that mean? DH

It means that your the advantage taker so if anything it means you toke advantage of her. And sense you refused to tell me anything about her then that just leaves me to make assumptions. SS

 

No pov

"Fuck you Stiles" Derek says 

"What the Hell Derek?" Stiles says 

"Do you really have such a low opinon on me that you think I'd rape someone? Did you ever stop to think that maybe you aren't the only one who was raped? Hmm? And who the hell goes to help the person that raped them? I think you better sleep in Someone else's room. I don't give a shit who's room as long as it's not mine. You know I'm glad you said no because I don't want to be married to someone as awful as you." Derek says as he pushes through the crowd. 

 

Stiles pov

"as awful as you" no no no... What have I done. 

I feel alone and rejected and everyone in the room is staring at me.. They're all glaring..

"Pardon me I need to use the restroom" I say with a shaky voice and run to the beaten down restroom in the abandoned house. As soon as I get there I burst into tears. 

why...

Why? 

WHY! I just wanted him to open up... I didn't mean it..

im sorry...

im so sorry.

The door opens and its Scott. He sits down next to me and says 

"Do you have any idea why people keep giving me and Allison Std packets?"

i huph a laugh and shake my head no.. 

"I didn't mean it.." I say 

he sighs " I know you didn't mean it but Stiles that was just plain crewel."

"I just thought that because he... Ugh I HATE THIS!" I say and start sobbing.. 

"I think you need to apologize and he's sorry for bullying us. Boyd told me he regretted it the minute he pushed you into the vending machine.."

"he told me I was amazing.." I say and he hands me a tissue. 

"I'm going to go apologize," I say 

"hold on." Scott says

"What makes you think you're going to get through his parents?"

"shit Scott! They hate me." And I'm crying again. I lean on his shoulder looking for some brotherly contact. And I cry 

and cry 

and cry until there are no more tears and I'm dry heaving. He just lets me cry.

i have no idea how long we've been here until the door opens and it's Talia.

 "Scott can I have a word with Stiles please?" There's no trace of friendliness in her voice.. 

"Alone."

"Yes mam. I'll be with your dad if you need me."

"Thanks Scott."

She looks at me and I loose it.

"I I.... I'm.. S.. Sorry ... That... Y... You.. Hate me!" And I'm crying again

"come here" she says she she's rubbing my back "I don't hate you I admit I was pissed when it first happened but then I heard you crying in here for two hours. I realized then that you needed me to help you guys work this out. You and my son our soulmates, you're meant to be."

"I just wish this hadn't happened,"

"you can play the just wish and the what if game but it's not good because what if you and Derek weren't soulmates, what if you and Scott never met? It's not very pretty to think about. And everything happens for a reason." She brushes my tears away "Even this" 

"You really think so?" I say 

"I know so, my son isn't good at talking out his feelings and you aren't good at not jumping to conclusions. You guys have issues, issues that need to be worked out. And this is a way for them to be worked out. So why don't we go talk to my son?" She says I hug her and say

"Thank you! I need to apologize I'm just not sure he's going to want to talk to me.."

"He might not but the very least you can do is try."

"Your right, let's go."

we head to Our... No... Derek's room and we knock on the door.

"Go. Away."

"Derek please," I say 

"no." He says   

Tears start to well up in my eyes and I turn to Talia and say "Thank you for everything but I think you should go." 

She looks at me and you can see the pity in her eyes. She nods and heads down. 

"Go. Away!" He growls 

"Derek." At this point you can tell I'm crying

"No!"

"I listened to you when you hurt me so it's only right you listen to me when I've hurt you." I pause 

He opens the door looking as mean as when he used to bully me "you have five minutes not a second longer go." He sets his timer on the table

"Derek I am so sorry, please forgive me." Tears streaming down my face at this point "I should have never said the things I did I was scared for James and I know that's no excuse but please forgive me. I'm sorry for the things I said. I don't think that about you, but you used to bully me and that stuff doesn't go away, I had no right to say those things about Kate. No right, and I'm sorry I said no..."

"Don't apologize for saying no. It's always okay to say no." He interrupts.

He looks sadder now..

"Okay.. But I'm still sorry for everything, it's a good plan, a really good plan, and I'm sorry for not trusting you to begin with but.."

beeep beep beep

"I guess I'll go." I say with more tears then I thought was possible..

"Stay." He says "please, you don't have to if you." He doesn't finish because I'm tacking him on the bed in a hug 

"I'm so sorry." I sob

"shhhh it's okay, I haven't given uoh much reason to trust me. I don't entirely forgive you yet. As I'm sure you don't entirely forgive me but we can start to move on. If you want that is. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I don't think I've ever said that."

"It's okay, and i would like that. To starting over?" I lift my pinkie to his he looks confused 

"loop your pinkie with mine and say to starting over, if you agree."

"oh... To starting over," he looks his pinkie with mine.

"Would you like to discuss the idea you had?" I ask

"Sure, what part do you want to discuss?"

"All of it." I say 

"Okay but first I wanted to say sorry for calling you awful,"

"It's okay, sorry for calling you a rapist.."

"it's okay, so my plan was if we did all of those things it would keep the unwanted attention away from us because everything would be so obvious." Derek says 

"The only problem I have.. Well one of the only problems I have is the marriage. I wanted to marry for love." I say 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and we don't have to make a decision today." 

"True.. I'm feeling drained, can we just lay here. It turns out 2.5 hours of crying does that too you." He tightens his grip and says

"we can just lay here until supper, or we can skip supper. It'll depend on how we're both feeling but for now yes."

we just lay here In the silence taken comfort from each other. I feel my eyes starting to drop.

"Go to sleep if you want, I'll be here to wake you." I hear Derek say and you know what. Sleep doesn't sound so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I got really sick... I'm better now but I couldn't get away from people long enough to update! I apologize. And if i take a long time to update just tell me.  
> Thanks and I hope you like this. I already know the last two chapters im just not sure how to get there..  
> Oh! And I will try to put comic relief in there.

(No pov)

"Stiles wake up!"

"no!"

"Stiles mom says we have to go to dinner."

"non"

"Stiles."

"nein!"

"Stiles Stilinski!"

"Nie" 

"Stiles.."

"sitaki"

"... huh?... Stiles what the fuck?"

"Ne"

"Stiles if you are not up in the next five minutes I will dump water on you."

"Nee"

"you asked for it.."

"Nem"

(Stiles pov)

Mmmhm maybe he finally left me alone..

sleep. Ahh.. 

"AHHHHHH YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER ASSHAT! HOLY VOLDEMORTS UNDERWEAR! WHY IN THE NAME OF HADES DID YOU DO THAT! WHAT DEMONIC PERSON POSSED YOU! YOU WEREWOLF FUCK LAMP! IM SOAKING WET!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH STILES! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Talia said 

"So... Voldemorts underwear? Name of Hades? Demonic person and werewolf fuck lamp? Am I forgetting anything?" Derek asks and looks smug

"Shut up how would you like to be woken up with freezing cold water on you!" I say with some snap. 

"I tried waking you up the normal way... It didn't work you told me no in how many languages?"

"ahhh.. I think it was eight. But still! Derek! Your suppost to love me! You don't dump water on the one you love!"

"That just takes away the fun! And if you love me you want me to have fun right?"

"Yes we get it you guys love each other, now... Holy shit! Derek! Get him a towel! Or better yet stiles go change and be back in five minutes!" Lydia says

(Derek's pov) 

"Soooo..." Well this is awkward. I swear you could hear a pen drop.

*roll roll roll roll clang.

or roll off of a table no ones saying anything..

Stiles comes down..

"Let's eat?" I say we head to the table and sit down same as last time..

"Okay so Derek and Stiles what the heck was that upstairs?" Mom asks 

"Derek was being a meeni butt!"

"Uhhh no... Stiles refused to get up so I dumped water on him. Then you heard his... Ah.. colorful speech."

"That water was cold as balls!" Stiles says

"I didn't realize Balls were cold Stiles?" Lydia asks 

"mine were!" He says then turns to me "I think you ruined my balls. They are no more.."

"That's okay I never really liked them anyway.. I mean they are kinda useless on you..." I say

"Useless? Seriously? I have plenty of use for them!" He argues 

"Really? Hmm... Maybe we should just cut them off..."

"see if you get any sex in the next week." Stiles says 

"I was just joking.. You like them and I love you so I don't want you to get rid of them."

"I love them.. Say you love my balls."

"no!" I say

"say you love my balls! Please!" He attempts to give me puppy face 

"I'm not going to say I love your balls!" I raise my voice a little and it seems we both realize at the same time that it's silent. Completely silent in a room filled with werewolves, well exept for our friends laughing.

"can we talk about something else. Anything else? Please." Stiles mom asks.

"So Stiles and Derek when are you guys bonding, getting married, and having pups?" Some visiting pack I think her name is Angela askes.

"Well.. Stiles and I want to take it slow, especially after that fight.. We're not perfect, but we do care about each other and when the time is right and we have talked more and opened up more than we'll do all that stuff."

"What about you Stiles?"

"I agree with everything Derek said, I mean, no couple is perfect.. But when we work through our issues then I think we'll be pretty darn close." Stiles says 

 "I have a question for Talia." Alpha Jaeson with a s says.

"Of course Alpha Jaeson, what is it?"

"How can we all make alliances with you if those two are off heading towards danger and flirting with other people. Plus we all witnessed the fight.. I mean no dissrespect Talia but it is a ligitamet concern."

It's dead silence and then mom takes her stake knife and stabs it into the table. 

"First it's Alpha Hale to you. Second maybe that wouldn't have happened if you didn't have a defective harlot if a daughter who can't smell. Third danger is good it means we are willing to go and protect our allies. Fourth see point two. The fight means there is passion and frankly what makes you think I or anyone Else wants to ally our selves with you? I mean a defective daughter who will one day be leading your pack? While said daughter comes into homes and possibly breaks up couples? Also who would want to ally themselves with a weak Ass alpha who comes into there homes and insults their families? And if we did it would put emotional strain on our future leader omega? So pardon me Alpha Jaeson I mean so disrespect but it is a ligitamet concern."

Slowly everyone exept the Jaeson with an s pack start to clap and they huff up and leave.

"Now what is everyone think of the weather?" Mom says

(Stiles pov)

Scotty! SS

Its an emergency!!! SS

Whats wrong now? SM

Well.. Hey! Anyways Derek hasn't taken lying lessons/class right? SS

yeah? I thought we established this? SM

SHIT! SS

Stiles calm down what's going on? Derek said he loves me! THATS WHAT FRIGGIN GOING ON! SS

Uhh I know... I was there SM

Your so dense! I didn't hear his heart skip! SS

Holy shit! I didn't either! What does this mean? SM

I don't know! SS 

OOOHH  desert we'll talk after SM

Seriously? Okay bye.. SS

(directly after dinner no pov)

"Hale pack will you please join me in the master bedroom along with the Stilinski's" Talia says

they all walk up the stairs and open the door. There's a huge banner that says" SCOTT AND ALLISON WE ARE HERE FOR YOU ANF WE LOVE YOU!"

"Scott and Allison, the pack and I just want you to know that we know about Scotts S.T.D.'s and we are hear for both of you in this tough time. This is a chance for you guys to talk it out. Cry it out. We'll be here every step of the way. You no longer have to suffer in silence." Talia Hale says 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so the no's are 
> 
> No English  
> Non French  
> Nein German  
> Nie Polish  
> Hakuna Swahili  
> Ne Czech  
> Nee Dutch  
> Nem Hungarian  
> So I used a translating sight, I apologize if it's wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy! Thank you to Martina for commenting about updating! If that happens again just comment update. I will hopefully get one out before it comes to that but you never know! Hope you guys like it!

No pov

"Come on guys sit down... We are here for you, we love you and this is a no-judgment environment..." Alpha hale says 

"What is this about stds?" Scott says at the same time Allision says

"SCOTT MCCALL YOU HAVE STDS AND DIDNT TELL ME?"

"I DONT HAVE STDS!" He yells

"WHAT!" Everyone but Stiles, Scott, and Allison say.

"Where would you get the idea that I have stds?" Scott asks

"From stiles!" Derek says "He told me you have stds!"

"Stiles is this true?" Scott asks 

"it's true I heard them talking about it." Boyd says

"I never said that!" Stiles says 

"But when we were talking and I asked you about Scott you said and I quote 'Getting laid... And how he needs to see a doctor.'"

"So naturally you jumped to stds? Come on Derek?" Stiles exclaims

"Wait... If you weren't talking about stds... Then what were you talking about?" Boyd asks

"SCOTTS MEMORY ISSUE!" Stiles yells

"But wait" Derek starts "I have a couple questions one. You said you were talking about sex.. Two. I asked you and again I quote I said 'umm okay does Allison need to see a doctor too?' and you said 'She shouldn't? Unless somehow he tranfered it to her.' how can he transfer memory issues?"

"Uhh.. Idk? That's why I was like Uhhh why is he asking this? OH MY LUNA! Is that why you tripped? Then when I asked if you were you okay you said 'Shouldn't you be asking Scott that?'"

"YES! Then you said and again I quote' He's okay, the doctors will just help him improve his quality of life..' Why did you say that?"

"Because I thought there might be something the doctors could do... Oh... I see how it might have been misinterpreted..."

"Ya think?" Allison says "That's why everyone kept giving me condoms and saying stuff like where here for you, it's okay, you just gotta be strong.."

"yeah I guess... But how did it get so widespread?" Talia asks

"Well," Derek starts "I told Boyd I'm assuming he told Erika who probably mentioned it to someone else, and so on. Also while Stiles and I were talking about it people probably heard then it spread like a wildfire." 

Stiles bursts out laughing.

 "OMG! This just shows how fast things spread and I'm sorry Scotty sorry Allison for this huge missunderstanding!"

"it's okay"

"it's fine we got free condoms"

"Well now that that's settled everyone go do whatever you want as long as it's legal, Sterek you guys need to up the cuddleness. Don't worry they can't hear us up here." Alpha Hale says

"What's a sterek?" Derek asks 

"It's are ship name Stiles + Derek = Sterek." 

"... .... I'm not even gonna ask.. Come on babe lets go discust these people." 

"Sure thing hot ass!" Stiles replys

 

* * *

 

Stiles pov

I'm bored.... Like really bored.. Hmmm.. What to do what to do.. Maybe continue the game.. I already gave him a lap dance.. I forgot what was on the list already... Gah! 

"DDDDEEEERRRRRREEEEKK!"

"yes Stiles?"

"I'm boooorrrrrrreeeeeeeedddddd!"

"That's nice."

"DDDDEEEREK! Entertain me!"

"no."

"you meanie your suppost to love me!"

"I do love you. But I'm not going entertain you." No skip in his heart beat... Weird...

"You'll regret it."

"sure I will."

"You will."

i have an idea. *evil smile

"I'm going to play just dance 2."

"have fun."

"oh I will" oh I Definitly will.  Hmm what to play what to play.. Perfect..

(author note I do not own just dance or the song nor the lyrics nor the actions and I am not getting paid. I think that's what we're suppost to say? I also don't own the characters.)

iko iko- Mardi Gras on just dance 2. I got the thing around my wrist and I'm getting started.

Music person heading in doing some strange arm thingy.

Music starts to play "Talk-in' 'bout, Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day  
Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né Talk-in' 'bout, Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day  
Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né" I move my arms down up lasso move making sure to shake by butt.. Repeat.. Now I gotta move my hand ups and down my body while shaking my butt  four times then repeat that. The move my arms out and in and side to side don't know how many times. Down up down up... 

"Talk-in' 'bout, Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day  
Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né Talk-in' 'bout, Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day  
Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né" same as before. 

I turn back to find Derek watching me. 

"I'm getting kinda tired.. I think I'll use you as a pillow" I walk over and sit on Derek's lap. I gotta move my arms up and down like I'm bouncing.. So I bounce . Oh la la! *cheesy American version of a French Accent. What is this I feel. Haha! Hes hard! Told him he'd regret it!

OOOHH! Body shaking part. I try to make my whole body feel like its vibrating. My the way he's gasping I'm succeeding. He starts openly moaning and 

"Derek I'm bored..."  He stops

"wha?"

"I'm bored." I say impatiently

"I can.. I can take care of that for you?" He says in a suductive voice.

"nah I'm good i think I'm going to get some water then go to bed."

"huh... Wha.... You should stay up for a little bit." He's sounding more panicky now.

"let's see how I feel after I get my water"

i walk into the kitchen and fill the biggest glass.. Wait a second... Why would I use a glass for my plan when I can... Hehe

"Hey Derek?"

"yeah babe?" His voice is strained

"you know that bowl glass your mom has for when she makes the triple layer chocolate moose?"

"yeah?" He sounds very confused

"well I'm really really thirsty.. And I don't think that something small would satisfy me.. Would you judge me if I got that big hard glass to drink out of?"

"nooo babe not at all!" He says. He's close. I know he is. So I should describe this glass. It's like a size between a large glass and a cooking bowl. But it's rounded out and really tall. It has a vase like shape on the bottom.

so I go and I turn on the water to freezing cold. I leave it there I peak out and I see Derek still very hard. I go back and I fill it up half with ice cubes. I wait like a minute and touch the water.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING PEARLS!"

that shits cold! 

"You okay?" Shit!

"Uh... Yeah I just stubbed my toe on the big hard surface..?" 

"Ahhh" he moans

i fill it up to the brim and head back out my fingers are freezing off from touching it.

Derek's still very hard. "Hey Derek can I have a good night hug?" 

"Of course!" He nods Wildley. Ahh This is going to work awesomely! Payback for this morning and afternoon!

i head down to give him a hug and dump all the freezing cold water and ice cubes right on his dick! 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWOOEE!"

"OH MY GOSH! DEREK I AM SO SORRY! Guess you shouldn't have dumped the water on me before! And this afternoon was just a bonus! Goodnight dear!" I give him a peck on the lips..

i do feel a little bad... I turn around and pull him up into our room. He's shaking...

"I'm sorry..." I say 

"N-NNNOOO I- I'm s-sorry for this morning.."

"it's obvious were not perfect.. But what couple is.. The important thing is that we're trying and that we have a laugh.. Was that too far? Be honest with me."

"no.. T-t-hat wasn't too far. I woulda done the same..."

"Let's agree to be consciously thinking about what and when too far is for us and the other person okay?"

"okay." 

I get him naked and wrapped in a towel I go and throw the blanket in the dryer and come back. 

"I really am sorry..."

"me too."

"I feel bad!"

"Don't! It was kinda funny.. If people had been watching they woulda laugh.. If it wasn't me I woulda laughed.."

"okay, can we cuddle tonight? Me little spoon you big spoon?"

"of course! Are you ready?" Derek asks

"Not yet wait!"

am I really going to do this? Gah! Okay breathe. I start to take off all my clothing and put them in the wash with Derek's. I'm buck naked. I get the blanket out of the drier and wrap myself in it. I shiver from the heat. I head back into the room and he's there waiting. Still naked in the towel. I open up the blanket and say

"is this okay?"

"that's perfect come here."

so i do I put the blanket on him and crawl under it he throws the towel somewhere and shivers from the heat.

"you put it in the drier!" He says his voice fond.

"yeah.. I thought you might like it.." 

"It's perfect! You ready to spoon up?" 

"Yeah.. Can we share a goodnight kiss?" I ask 

he leans forward and kisses me.. I swear fireworks go off. It's not even a heated kiss.. I love it.. He spoons up behind me and wraps me in his arms..

"goodnight!" He whispers 

"goodnight" I say and wrapped in his arms with the warns of the blanket and are skin touching.. There's no place I'd rather be..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I wanted it to be longer but I'm going to get in trouble if I don't clean. Hope you like it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm  
> So sorry I've been so busy and I'm a horrible human..

Stiles pov

"mornin" I yawn and say to Derek

"good morning" he says 

we lay in silence for a bit..

"so" I say "we need to talk"

"yeah..." He says "I think I should finally mention what happened with Kate."

I take a breathe in.. Expecting this.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to.."

"I don't want there to be any secrets.. I .... I need to tell you."

"okay.." I say  

"So I heard about you presenting as an omega.. I just felt so horrible... I kept thinking I can't believe I did those things to my best friend and soul mate... I didn't know how to fix it so I just kept on bullying you. And stiles I'm so sorry about that... First off I should explain what I have been feeling sense the beginning.. When we were very young we formed a group. It was a good group that balanced out each other's strengths and weaknesses. We were young really young and we thought we were invincible.. I mean I thought we would all be together forever. Then that day happened. We were in our groups reading we were so young! Sixth grade! Just now started to like people still figuring out who we are! Anyways after the light happened and we were announced soul mates I got scared. Would mom and dad be okay that my soulmate was a boy? Would we get teased? Beat up? What would Cora and Laura say? Uncle Peter would call me names for sure. Would we be accepted? These were heavy thoughts for a 12 year old whose previous biggest worry was how to control my wolf.. After I called you names and ran I hid in the bathroom and cried.. Then I didn't know how to act and I didn't know what people would say.. I got scared and took it out on you.. After that I found Boyd and broke down... I kept saying 'why? Why? Why?' I wanted to apologize but I still had those fears and I still was scared. So I didn't... I left things the way they were. And I bullied you... That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life.."

"what was?" I interuppted

"pretending to hate you when in reality it was the opposite... Im so sorry stiles I don't think I will ever be able to make it up to you.."

 

(Possible trigger below skip down to the skips.. Possible triggers include fire, that one gas that makes you pass out, sexual assault, rape but non penatrive.. I think that's all but possibly more)

 

"so when I found out that you were an omega I was devastated... We were suppost to be the power couple the alpha and omega. You were gonna be the yin to my yang. But I messed it all up I stayed home wallowing in self-pity until uncle Peter told me to stop stinking up the house. So I grabbed my fake id that Danny... You know Danny right? Anyways that Danny made me and I went to a bar.. That's where I met her. I got wasted... We ended up going back to her place but I passed out before anything happened. We started hanging out as friends but she wanted more and she was going to have more.. One day we were walking just shipping like friends do when this 'salesperson' came up and asked if we wanted to smell some perfume. It smelled funny to me but I was a teenager what did I know? Kate said sure and she took the 'sample' and held it up until I couldn't breathe and passed out. I woke up on a bed in the corner was a monitor of someone pouring wolfbain around my house along with gas. I tried to get up but was weak . Later I realized there was wolfsbain in the 'sample'. Kate came out and told me she was going to have me while my family burned. I started out yelling like please, no, I'm waiting for someone special, then it turned into screams of help me someone help me! That's when they put the match on the gas. Luckily boyd and Isaac wanted to see if I could hang out that day so they went to my house called the cops and tried to put out the fire so my family was okay but I was stuck. Kate said'first I'm going to get you nice and hard then we're going to fuck and your going to enjoy it.."

"Oh my god! Derek! I'm so sorry! I'll kill her! I'll find where she's rotting and I'll get Erika to help me plan the torture and I'll make her wish she was dead! Derek... I'm so sorry I said those things! I..." I say as I break down crying. 

Dereks pov 

Stiles starts crying and apologizing. I pull him closer and hug him. We stay like that with him crying and I say 

"Shhhh babe it's okay, I'm fine and still a virgin remember?"

"yeah... But..." He says In between sniffles. 

"How about I continue and you'll find out what happened?"

he nods

"so I'm lying there willing my body to fight her as she grabbed my thing I thought of you.. I thought of our friendship and how I ruined it, I thought of that friend of yours that you'd been running around with and how I hated him because I was being replaced I thought of you as my soulmate and how I wanted to wait, to earn back your trust, then one day hopefully it would be us together. My wolf came to life and I realized that the wolfsbain put my wolf to sleep for the moments. I wolfed out and pushed her off and ran. I ran and ran all the way to the police station still naked mind you. I told your dad everything. Everything that I just told you know from before to that incident. He got Kate put away for life.. In the human version of Azkaban."

"Derek.." His voice is wobbly

 

 

 

(End trigger)

 

 

 

 

"I... I want to thank you for s.sharing that with me.. I'm so sorry for what I said I really didn't mean it."

"I know stiles and I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me again but I want to ask for your forgiveness and I want to apologize.."

"I forgive you and your right it will  Take some time to trust you again but I want to try. Nobody's perfect but this will make us stronger."

I start to cry a little bit..

"Thank you Stiles! There a few more things I think I should shed some light on if you don't mind?"

"be my guest"

 "So first off I was so overjoyed at the possibility of getting to reconnect with you when mom told me she was hosting the fair. When she told me that we were going to have to pretend to date I was even more joyed! I was going to get to have you the way I was suppost to! That day in the car when Scott brought us up. I wasn't pissed at you I was mad at myself I was getting a taste of us and I ruined it. I honestly was just being friendly with what's her face I didn't mean to give her a bad impression. When you and Scott left I felt I was going to die.. I mean I was worried sick, I didn't  know if you were going to be okay and I was pissed at myself for letting you go and.."

"Derek" stiles says "thank you for telling me all that but I'm getting to much information overload so why don't we just lie here and cuddle? I thank you for telling me all these things and I like how we are starting to communicate! I have lots I need to tell you but first lets just cuddle."

And we do cuddle were laying here for who knows how long when stiles says "the name I called out that night.. It was yours"


End file.
